The Shift
by Guyana Rose
Summary: Change is coming; it's inevitable. A vision decrees that Leah is the key to the tribe's survival, but after all the pain that shifting has caused her can she be convinced to do what the elders think is required? Will she accept her destiny; even after finding it lies somewhere she never expected? G!P Leah. M!Preg. Rose Water centric with other multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Word Count:** 7,308  
**A/N:** There are things going on with different characters all at the same time. A scene change doesn't always mean a progression of time; please watch for backtracking.  
I'm testing out a new fandom because there are too many ideas in my head at any given time and some of them scream louder than others. So, I'm putting this out there and hoping to get some feedback from you guys. I have a basic sense of where I want this to go and some things that I want to happen, but I am also open to ideas so please leave a review or pm me. Thanks for reading.  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**  
Please read & review  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

The woods around the reservation are always calming. They may seem desolate and lonely at times but Leah doesn't mind, the calm is the reason she comes to the woods; in her human form, to keep the packs out of her head, and barefoot to feel the textures of earth beneath her. It's near sundown so the colors in the sky are sharp and spectacular. The tone of the woods seems to reflect the change of day; small patches of light on the earthy floor trying to hold on to the daylight while shadows start to creep in.

Soon enough, the shadows win, and the sounds of night begin. Owls hoot as they search for their next meal. Possums scurry through the underbrush. Bats fly above. A steady cooling breeze rustles the leaves. Even the slimy sliver of slugs moving against the bark of the trees hits Leah's ears. The distant howling she hears let's her know that members of her pack are on patrol. Jacob and Embry; she can tell by their howls. Leah doesn't have a patrol shift for another two days, so she walks to try and clear her mind and dispel some of the anger and confusion that has been plaguing her since before she became a member of the pack.

After the confrontation with the Volturi eight months ago everyone went back to their happily ever afters. Jacob split his time between helping to train the younger members of his pack, spending time cooing over his nearly fully grown mate and "bonding" with her family (Leah frequently rolls her eyes at Jacob and Emmett's bromance), and running the mechanic business he had started with Leah. Seth and the younger pack members study their academics while training with the older pack members comes after school; a rule that Leah was able to institute being Jacob's beta. Honing your skill as a fighter and protector of the people is all well and good, but they are not the only skills a young wolf needs to survive in the world. Quil splits his time between helping to babysit his young mate Claire and his pack duties. Embry probably has it the easiest; the protection of their people is his only real responsibility, though he does help at the garage that Jacob and Leah run.

Then there's Sam's pack. Leah has to constantly fight to keep a growl or grumble from sounding in her chest when she thinks about them. Sure they'd been united to stand with the Cullens against the Volturi, but that was really only because of Jacob's influence. She is still grateful to her alpha for breaking away from Sam's pack and giving her an out; saving her from constantly having to see Sam and Emily's lovey doveyness and from dealing with Sam's pack and their quiet jeering because she just had to be the only female wolf in the history of the tribe. Leah mostly understands about imprinting now; she was never meant to be Sam's, just as Sam was never meant to be hers. But the feelings she had while they were together were real and it still hurt sometimes; no one seemed to understand that before, except her brother and Jacob.

Since joining Jacob's pack Quil and Embry have come to understand her anger, and they no longer tease her about it. Nor do they tease her about being the only female; especially now since she's their superior. Their pack is actually pretty tight knit and fiercely loyal to each other; the boys seldom let a bad word about Leah go without standing up for her. To Sam's almost credit on the situation, he has been coaxing his pack to leave the issue alone; but they don't always listen and Sam usually gives the "order" with a not well enough hidden grin.

It's all so damn absurd and repetitive, Leah thinks as she continues her walk. Thanks to some help from Alice, she's become a bit of a wiz at schooling her thoughts. She can't always keep others out of her mind when she's in wolf form, but she's better at doing so than all the other wolves. Leah still has no love for vampires, but, she has gotten better at keeping her rage in check when it comes to the Olympic coven. She'll probably never admit it out loud, but she has a great respect for Carlisle and Esme. And she couldn't help, reluctantly as it were, becoming friends with Alice. The way that started, kind of went back to Sam.

Leah growls as once again her thoughts are lead back to him. Her jaws clench as do her fists as she kicks a small tree. After joining Jacob's pack Leah began to become acquainted with the Cullens. She was only there because of Jacob, so she often opted to stay outside; standing guard if you will, mulling over how wrong it was to have Sam leave her like he did, and trying to figure out why she was cursed to be the only female to ever shift in the tribe. Alice began to shadow her one day while she was walking the perimeter of the Cullen House. A few days had passed before they actually spoke. Leah all but yelled at her quiet companion wondering why she was being stalked. Alice's reply turned out to be a question.

"_It hasn't happened yet has it?"_

Naturally Leah's confusion took over, until Alice shared a vision with her; a vision that Leah could not handle. The wolf's confusion and fear at what she saw caused her to instantly shift. Alice hadn't flinched, even when Leah growled and barked at her. She turned and ran when Jacob, Emmett, Seth, and Esme came outside to see what the matter was.

It had taken her a week to get her head together enough that she could be anywhere near the Cullen house. Another week still before she could speak to Alice. And when the **it** finally happened, Leah's world quietly imploded around her, and Alice was there to help her stay standing; to be a shoulder to cry on; to teach her how to keep **it** hidden from her pack until she was ready for the information to be known; if she were ever to be ready. Jacob knows something is off, he just doesn't know what.

Leah halts her thoughts and stops walking. She's at the edge of the woods right behind the Cullen's house. She closes her eyes and tries to force herself to turn around and go back the way she came. But her body pays her no heed. Her feet stay planted where they are and her eyes look up; just as they've done nearly every night the past few weeks. She always looks to the same window; always searches, for her.

Leah doesn't see her clearly at first. Only patches of pale skin flitting about the darkened room. But then the body … bodies rather, settle in one place, naked against the all glass wall that faces the woods. Leah is powerless to look away, even though she desperately wants to. Her anger spikes. The fingernails hidden in her balled fists cut in to her palms. A low growl resonates in her chest. She almost takes a step forward, but she manages to close her eyes and block the dreadful vision.

Seconds later she shifts. Her wolf's heavy breathing causing small tufts of vapor to rise in to the night. She manages to take a few steps back into the shadows of the woods, but she can't bring herself to leave. Not when a particular scent hits her nose, and certainly not when golden eyes meet hers; golden eyes that sear her very soul; golden eyes that make something else begin to shift in Leah's body. She doesn't know what it is, but the feeling starts in her chest and steadily moves lower. There's a sensation akin to pulling and stretching at her core; a swelling and hardening; a transformation.

Leah tries to clear her head, to stop whatever spell the golden eyes have over her. But her attempt is feeble and half-hearted, so she stops fighting. She lets the feelings engulf her. Her nether regions are on fire; there's an ache there that she's never felt before. As she loses herself in golden eyes, the ache gets worse. She's panting now. She needs some type of counter pressure, some type of friction. She doesn't know how she knows that, but she feels it to be fact.

She drops her hind legs and lower half then grinds her pelvis into the soft grassy ground. Golden eyes get brighter when they view the wolf's action. The eyes grow brighter still when Leah repeats the move. Pale palms reach out and touch the wall of glass; almost like their trying to reach for Leah. A stray thought fuels Leah's anger as she continues to move. The other body in the bed, it shouldn't be there. It shouldn't be touching the golden-eyed beauty.

_Leah._

The wolf hears her name as a breathless whisper full of need in her mind. It feels like a gentle caress; like pale fingers combing through her hair. She answers in kind. With a steady growl as her movements increase in speed; her golden-eyed watcher matches her movements; eyes now shining as bright as the sun. Leah can almost feel her. Her anger flares. She should be feeling her. Her front paws dig in to the earth as her movements seem to get more ridged; more forceful. The sounds of moaning and heavy breathing mix with the heady scent of sex in the air. Her growls get louder.

That other body should not be there. He shouldn't be touching her. Leah is the only one allowed to touch her so intimately; the only one allowed to make her feel such pleasures. She belongs to Leah. The wolf's growls quickly turn to barks as one word repeats itself in her mind.

Mine.

**Mine.**

**MINE!**

Leah can't take it anymore, she has to stop him. She only gets to take a few steps towards the Cullen house before she's met by an immovable force. Before she can blink she's dragged into the shadows; away from her mate. She hears the echo of her shiny-eyed mate's scream, so she struggles harder, but it's no use. Her mate's scent is leaving her; she's being moved farther and farther away.

"Leah?"

Leah doesn't register her name being called.

"Leah, you have to calm down!"

Only one thing is on her mind; getting back to her mate.

"Leah, damn it, settle down!"

Alice and Jasper struggle to keep the wolf contained. Had they arrived home a minute later, Leah likely would have killed their brother.

As they roll on the ground trying to get Leah under control, Jasper notices the change between the wolf's legs. In a last ditch effort he grips the wolf's hardened sex and begins to quickly stroke while using his full power to calm her. It takes a few minutes, but it works. Leah's body reaches orgasm and the wolf trembles and howls in to the night air. Seconds later, she's still trembling, but human Leah is back and she's crying; holding on to Alice for dear life as Jasper lies next to them. He doesn't need to breathe, but he feels exhausted and can't help but mimic the action of trying to catch his breath.

He hears Alice whispering words of comfort to their friend while he calms himself. He feels for Leah. Love is never supposed to be a bad thing, but living in the world that they do, love can be a bitch to deal with. It's easy for Jacob to accept his half vampire mate; she's the daughter of one of his best friends. But Leah's had a rough history where love is concerned; not to mention everything else she's had to deal with since she became a wolf. Jasper understands this.

"I can't do this. I don't even know what's happening to me … to my body. I-I just can't. I … I need to leave this place," Leah whispers through her tears.

"You don't need to go anywhere Leah," Jasper replies as he rolls over and wraps his arms around both ladies, "we can help you. Carlisle would be happy to help in any way he can if we asked him. And if you would just talk to Rosalie…"

"I'm not talking to anybody about anything," Leah cuts him off. "This is embarrassing enough." She tries to get up but two pairs of strong arms hold her steady.

They know they can't let her walk away like this. It would hurt her just as much, or more, than it would hurt their sister. Jasper thinks Rosalie knows; he's positive that Alice thinks so as well. But Rosalie being who she is won't take the first step; especially when Leah in her human form still seems to completely reject the idea. Rosalie doesn't take rejection well. Jasper is actually a little afraid that his friend and his sister might self destruct if this goes any further south.

He uses his power to push calming energy through Leah. Eventually the she-wolf is calm enough to speak without bursting in to tears or yelling. Late in the night Leah falls asleep; Alice rests with her. Because of her and Jasper's connection to another wolf in Leah's pack, they are able to reach a state of rest that somewhat resembles sleep. Once he sees that both ladies are settled, Jasper goes for a walk.

Unbeknownst to the trio, eyes are watching them.

* * *

Several miles away Jared stands at attention watching Leah with the vampires. Though he can't hear them, he thinks he can decipher the situation just fine. His anger is at its boiling point by the time Leah closes her eyes. Sam stands next to him. Through their telepathic link Jared shares what he sees and his conclusions on the situation. Sam shares his sentiment; but he reigns in his anger. The alpha wolf is almost as happy as he is angry. This could just be the thing for him to tell Sue about that will make her persuade her children to rejoin his pack. Despite the truce with Jacob to work together protecting the Quileute lands, Sam has never stopped wanting Leah and Seth to return to his pack; Leah especially.

When Jacob first turned, he told Sam he didn't want a position of power; yet Jacob is alpha of his own pack now. Sam's kept it quiet, but he's been growing envious of Jacob. Jacob was able to rally vampires and shape-shifters alike to a common good; to fight together if necessary. Jacob has friends in high places; most of them vampires, but Sam can see their usefulness. Sam realizes he doesn't need much from the outside world, but having friends with influence never hurt anyone. Jacob's mate is part vampire; immortal. As long as Jacob keeps shifting, he won't age; the couple can live lifetimes together. Sam doesn't have that luxury with Emily. And the potential power that Jacob and Renesmee's offspring may have? Sam shudders as he thinks about the threats that may come to his people from one of their own; but at the same time, he wants that power under his control.

That's why he wants Leah back; he needs as much power in his pack as possible for whatever may come in the future. Leah's special. Being a shifter in the tribe is an honor. They're almost royalty. And Leah? She's the only female to have been given that great honor; there had to have been a reason for that. Sure the boys in his pack give her a hard time and he's always lax about it when he tells them to stop, but it's only so Leah doesn't get a big head about the whole thing; so she wouldn't notice how special she really is. Of course that way of thinking has backfired on him because it only helped to drive Leah to leave him and join Jacob's pack, but Sam's determined to correct the situation.

The only two people that really know what's going on in Sam's mind is Jared and Emily. He's so thankful for Emily; his world would be empty without his mate, and she understands him; understands what he has to do. He loves his wife, but he still feels a certain way about Leah; he still needs her close. It pains him a great deal that she left him. Jacob may be a hard mind to change, but if Sam can get Leah back he knows Seth will follow. If he has them both back, it won't be so hard to sway Jacob; after Jacob, the rest of the cubs will follow. He'll find a way to convince Jacob to step down so that he will be the only true alpha. Sam's not sure how he'll do it, but he knows he must. He has to protect the future of his people.

The vision that was told to him is all that he's been thinking of. The battle with the Volturi vampires was avoided months ago; but it was only the beginning. The Volturi leader only backed down because he knew he would die that day if he didn't. Aro is greedy, he will come back in far greater numbers to try and claim his prizes; and it won't be just the Olympic coven under attack. Aro knows that some of the shape-shifters of La Push have some extra abilities; he thinks he can use them as well. In the elder's vision, Leah's child is a key component in saving them all. Sam wants to father that child. But to do so, he knows he has to get Leah to come to him willingly.

* * *

In another part of the woods, keen ears are tilted forward listening with rapt attention. Having been out hunting with Alice and Jasper, Seth has heard his sister's plight. He stays in the shadows when the vampires run to Leah's aide; but he follows them from a distance.

His heart aches for his sister. Things have been rough for her since Sam first shifted. Although his ears hear the conversation Leah is having with Alice and Jasper, he knew before hand what was wrong. He was there when Leah imprinted on Rosalie. In all honesty, he's elated. He likes Rosalie. The blonde is every bit the hot head that his sister is and if anyone can handle Leah, it's Rosalie. But he's also sad, because neither woman seems to want to fully accept their connection.

Rosalie knows that Leah has imprinted on her. Seth saw the recognition in her eyes when it happened. Leah had left as fast as her feet could carry her, and Rosalie had almost immediately followed her … almost; but the vampire opted to let it be, and had simply left, going in the opposite direction Leah had. Seth was sure that he had seen tears forming in Rosalie's golden eyes that day.

He wants to talk to his sister and let her know that he's here for her; convince her to talk to Jacob and the rest of their pack, but he doesn't want to betray the trust that he's been given. He knows pretty much everything that Leah has been going through for the same reason Jasper does; Alice told them. It's not that the vampire gossips, she would never betray anyone that confides in her; but she also doesn't keep secrets from her mates.

That's the number one reason Seth wishes his sister would talk to him, because then he could tell her that her situation is not at all as complicated as she thinks it is. It happened while Alice and Jasper were leaving to find witnesses to speak to the Volturi. Seth had felt the need for a run that night, and he happened to cross paths with the couple. All movement had stopped when each caught the others' eyes. After a few moments Seth shifted back to human form and faced a smiling Alice and wide-eyed Jasper.

"_Told you so." _

Alice had spoken the words with a giggle to Jasper. Seth chuckles as he remembers the moment he found out that a shape-shifter could imprint on not just one, but two people. But when he thinks about it, his boyfriend and girlfriend are really one soul that simply resides in two bodies; his addition made their union, their bond, just that much more stronger … more complete. He is a part of them that they didn't even know they were missing, until fate deemed it the right time that he found them.

Seth hears Leah howl and his chest clenches again. He wants to comfort her; confide in her about his mates so she won't feel such confusion and anger about her imprint. Alice has a shield over their minds to ensure that no one finds out their secrets. It worries Jasper and Seth sometimes because it takes its toll on Alice; they don't like her being in pain. But Alice has told them that the sibling rivalry between Edward and Rosalie could take a turn for the worst if it becomes common knowledge that Rosalie is Leah's imprint. Edward is already suspicious because he's become aware of the fact that he can't readily read the inner thoughts of most around him anymore. Rosalie learned long ago how to block Edward's power and Alice has taught Leah how to do so as well. Carlisle and Esme are the only other ones that know everything; so Alice has been shielding their minds, as well as her mates', and her own.

Seth's thoughts come to a halt when he feels one of his mates approaching. He shifts back to human form and sighs when cold arms embrace him from behind. A perk of their bond is they no longer need words to speak. Seth assumes it's the power of their imprint that allows him to speak with Alice and Jasper telepathically; the same way all the shape-shifters speak to each other in wolf form.

"_You seem more worried tonight than most love,"_ Jasper inquires.

"_There's plenty to worry about. They're slowly tearing each other apart by fighting this and they don't even know it,"_ Seth replies.

"_I know,"_ Jasper says after a few moments of quiet reflection. _"By the way, I'm sorry about how I had to handle Leah earlier. Her anger was fueled mostly by her lust and there really wasn't much else we could do."_

Seth chuckles, _"I know. You don't need to apologize, I understand the situation. Are they still asleep?"_

"_Leah is, and Ali, well … she's as asleep as we can get. I got up because I could feel you. It's not just Leah that you're thinking about."_

"_You were being watched."_ Seth replies.

"_Watched? By who? I didn't hear or sense anyone else close."_

"_They're not close. Some of us shifters have extra gifts too remember. I think my gift has been upgrading. I can hear farther distances than before, and lately I've noticed I don't have the range problem with the other wolves anymore."_

"_What do you mean by range problem?"_

"_You know we can hear each others' thoughts and talk to each other when we're in wolf form; what you probably didn't know is that if we are too far away from each other, the link is broken. I don't have to worry about that anymore. And thanks to Alice, no one knows I'm in their head unless I want them to know. I think it's a weird mix of our powers because of the imprint."_

"_Who was watching us?"_

"_Sam and Jared."_

Seth breathing picks up and his fists clench. Jasper holds him just a little tighter before stretching out on the soft grass and pulling Seth down with him.

"_Something's coming; the way they were talking and the thoughts that Sam was having … I think they're going to try to do something to Leah. I really think it's time we told everyone about us; we're all stronger when we're united and not keeping secrets. They may not like it, but we have to get Leah and Rosalie to at least acknowledge each other."_

Jasper feels Seth's anger and fear. He uses his power to calm his young lover, yet he now worries for Leah just that much more; and for the first time in a long time, he worries for what the future may hold.

* * *

Why did her afterlife have to be so stupid? She was content; albeit not completely happy, but she was okay where she was. She was fine with Emmett and their awesome, but stupid crazy, adoptive family. Why did shit have to change?

She wants to blame Bella; because if that idiot girl hadn't moved to Forks, then maybe at least half of the shit that her family has dealt with over the past few years would not have happened. She would still be perfectly content and mostly in love with her husband and she wouldn't feel like she needed to walk on egg shells around her family or extended family.

But Bella is here. And Bella fell in love with her thinks he's holier than thou brother. And then those two had a hybrid super baby. Rosalie punches a low hanging branch off a tree at that thought … she loves her niece but she still hates that Bella was able to have the baby; fucking Bella. Bella's best friend is a shape-shifter. And that best friend just happens to be the mate of Bella's baby; so there are always stray puppies running around her home now, further reminding her of what she doesn't have. And Jacob and his puppies just had to, as they say, "get cool" with her husband. Their rainbow worthy bromance makes Rosalie question Jacob's imprint sometimes; especially when that Embry boy is around making googly eyes at Emmett.

Wait.

Rosalie stops moving mid-step. It finally dawns on her; it's the only thing that makes sense. She growls and turns around to leave the woods. She's not angry at what she's just realized, yet, she's pissed because seriously what the fuck is wrong with her family? Vampires and werewolves, whether they are shape-shifters or children of the moon, didn't mix or socialize in any way. They have a treaty with the local shape-shifters for a reason. The tribe stays on the tribe's side of the border and her coven stays on their side of the border. But no, Bella had to come in and make friends with everybody and now all those lines are blurred.

Because of Bella, there are now two wolf packs instead of one. One pack that in the past wanted Bella dead and one pack that swore to protect her. One pack with members who are content to stay on the tribe's side of the border and one pack that seems intent on driving Rosalie fucking crazy because they are always around and most of them are almost always happy and chipper at obscene times of the day and, yeah fine, sometimes their presence might be nice, and sometimes being around them makes her feel like if she had a heart it would be beating wildly in her unmoving chest because every time, every fucking time she sees her … all she wants to do is kiss her.

Rosalie stops walking and almost sinks to the ground. Her back rests against a large tree trunk as her thoughts consume her. It's like when Carlisle first turned her all over again. She didn't know who Edward was then, but he didn't know who she was either; who the hell was he to say she wasn't good enough? And now again, fate for whatever reason sees her as its personal play thing; connecting her to someone that doesn't want her. It shouldn't bother her really, because she doesn't want to be with the lone she-puppy anyway. But still, why would fate be so cruel? Is she really that horrible of a person?

Sure in the beginning she was snide and hateful towards Jacob and all the shape-shifters but now, at least with Jacob's pack, whatever aggressive banter they may exchange is just how they mess with each other. There's no malice behind the words and there's always a smirk or roll of the eyes to signify that their so called hate is really just a game … except where one particular member of the pack is concerned.

There are no words exchanged with Leah. Just looks when Rosalie walks into a room that the beta wolf is occupying. The looks never last long, and Leah always quickly vacates whatever space they briefly share. Half the time Leah doesn't even come inside; unless it's to get Alice. Then those two leave to goodness knows where and Rosalie is left to wonder what Alice has that she doesn't; why is being in Alice's company so sought after; why does she have to witness Leah constantly walking away from her?

But it doesn't even matter because she couldn't care less about whatever Jacob's second in command wants to do. It just boggles Rosalie's mind because Alice is always so damn happy and glass is half full and Leah just isn't so what the hell could they possibly be doing for each other?

"This is so fucking stupid," Rosalie whispers into the night air.

She hadn't even noticed the time going by. She's been getting so lost in her thoughts lately; thoughts of Leah; of what they could, but probably will never be. She doesn't know that much about imprinting, but from what she's seen of Jacob and Renesmee, she can guess that it's a powerful and true love; if there is such a thing as true love. Regardless, such a thing is obviously not meant for her. She just needs to steel herself; stop letting the wolf claim so much of her mind.

But then, Leah doesn't make it easy; she teases Rosalie. There's been many a night that Rosalie has felt eyes watching her. Many a night she's peered in to the darkness outside of her bedroom and felt Leah there; she's even been quick enough to catch the wolf's eyes a few times. And those times, for the few moments they were connected, everything was still and right with the world. And maybe, just maybe, Rosalie might think … hope, that when daylight chases those nights away and Leah isn't hiding behind the wolf, that they'll talk or … something.

No. Leah diverts her eyes and leaves and Rosalie is left to wear her mask of non-caring indifference. Because it doesn't matter that she's unwanted; it doesn't matter that every time the shifter walks away she feels a pain like she's never felt before; it doesn't matter that she leaves out the back door every time it happens because she will not let anyone, least of all Jacob's fucking litter, see her cry.

Rosalie stops walking; she hadn't even noticed that she had gotten back on her feet. She wipes her face and stares at the liquid reflecting the moonlight on her fingers. That's been happening more and more lately; her crying. It always takes her a bit to notice that she's crying because she hasn't shed tears in decades.

"What the fuck is happening?" Rosalie asks as she wipes the unwanted liquid away on her jeans. "I so don't have time for this bullshit."

She speeds up her steps, until she's at a dead run. She makes it home in a short amount of time; she's happy to see that no one else is there. She doesn't want to deal with Carlisle or Esme and their looks of concern, or with Jacob and his yappy puppies, and she certainly doesn't need to see Bella and Edward with his stupid inquisitive glare because she blocks him from reading her thoughts; her thoughts are none of his fucking business anyway.

Rosalie almost feels an urge to break something. She paces around the living room to try and calm down. She considers hunting again but she doesn't have the patience. The back door slams shut and she stops pacing. Emmett looks like he's in a mood, just like she is. They seem to have the same thought pattern after staring at each other for awhile. Their movements are blurred as they move through the house. Clothes are torn and tossed away haphazardly. By the time they make it to their room they're fully naked. They push each other; rough sex is kind of their forte. A few things get knocked over, but Rosalie pays them no mind. She needs this.

Emmett presses her against the large glass wall that overlooks the woods. He hits a pleasurable spot inside her and she moans. That's when she feels it; eyes burning in to her back. She pushes away from the wall and all but tosses Emmett onto his back on the bed. She purposely positions him so she can straddle his body and look out in to the woods. It doesn't take long. Shining eyes are staring at her from the tree line.

A ravenous need sparks inside Rosalie; a need to get to the wolf staring at her so intently. She swears she can feel the same need coming from the wolf. She shivers when she sees a certain part of the wolf's body graze the soft grass on the ground. When the wolf does it again, Rosalie's hips move in time with it. She can't help it. A very small voice inside her head is telling her how wrong this is; how wrong it is to be having sex with your husband while fantasizing about an overgrown dog. But that's when she notices Emmett's movements. They match hers yes, but she's getting the feeling that they are not quite meant for her.

She ignores that thought. The only thing she wants to focus on is the wolf in the woods. She wishes she could touch her. Her hands seem to move of their own accord and they brace against the glass wall. The wolf's hips seem to move with more purpose, so Rosalie's answer in kind. She knows that it's Emmett moving beneath her, but all she feels is her wolf.

_Leah._

She moans the name in her head; barely stopping herself from saying it out loud. She's not sure what this … energy is that connects her to the wolf, but she feels it getting stronger by the second. Every part of her being is calling to the wolf. Rosalie thinks that if her heart were still beating, it would skip a beat when the wolf starts to move towards her. Her pale hips speed up with renewed vigor; her wolf is coming to get her.

Just as quickly as the thought of Leah coming for her develops in her mind, the wolf is gone; pulled into the shadows of the woods by blurs that look to her eyes like Alice and Jasper.

Rosalie punches a hole in the thick glass and screams her frustrations.

"Nnnooooo!"

Before she can do anymore damage Emmett grabs her and pushes her away from the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett asks.

Rosalie doesn't answer. She stares at Emmett like she's just remembered he was even there.

"Seriously Rose these mood swings are getting out of control and I'm sick of it," Emmett states.

Rosalie scoffs and laughs bitterly as her eyes squint at her husband.

"Don't you dare," she starts, "do not stand there with that fake as hell woe is me bullshit coming out of your mouth. Both you and I know damn well I am _not_ who you were fucking just now."

Emmett's only reaction is to stare. He tries twice to say something, anything, but nothing seems good enough to explain.

"Thought so," Rosalie says. "You know, you could have just told me."

"It's not like that Rose," Emmett tries to explain but Rosalie cuts him off.

"I can still smell him on you! I guess it's a good thing that I don't have to worry about bug bites or diseases cause I'd really hate to catch fleas."

"Look, you're only catching his scent because I was hanging out with Jacob and…"

"And what? Your little boyfriend showed up to suck you off before you had to go home to your terrible wife."

"Nothing like that happened! Will you just let me fucking talk? I only just found out okay! I mean, I knew I liked when he came over with Jacob and the other guys but as the feeling got stronger I just … I don't know exactly how it works Rose, but somewhere along the line Embry imprinted on me. He had begged the pack not to say anything before because he was afraid of how I would react."

"How sweet. And how long did it take for you to get him on his knees?"

"I told you, nothing like that has happened. Please, do not talk about my mate like that," Emmett says the words with deadly finality.

A shape-shifter has imprinted on him and he accepts the position it puts him in. A divorce is imminent. She knew it was coming, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Your mate?" Rosalie scoffs, "that's real cute Emmett."

"Oh don't act like it's just me Rose; okay. Do you think I'm blind? You could have came and talked to me too. You and Leah…"

He doesn't get to finish the sentence. Rosalie's palm collides with his face, knocking him back a few steps.

"Me and Leah what? There is no fucking me and Leah! Because in case you haven't noticed…"

Rosalie stops when her voice cracks. Is she really ready to speak out loud about this? If he asks how and why there are tears rolling down her face what is she to say? How does Emmett even know? Does anyone else know?

"In case … you haven't noticed … she doesn't particularly … care … for my company." Rosalie looks out the window to the spot Leah had stood on. She can't stop the tears or the tremble in her voice. "No one ever … wants to stay with me," she whispers as she turns to face him again. "So you see … Emmett … there was never … anything … for me to tell you."

Emmett feels every bit of the pain in Rosalie's words. He hadn't meant for them to end this way. He didn't want to see her hurt. He genuinely thought she and Leah had already connected. He wraps his large arms around Rosalie and holds her.

Arms that used to make her feel loved and wanted, now feel foreign. Rosalie pushes him away and shakes her head while walking backwards towards their en suite.

"I don't need your pity Emmett."

She slams the bathroom door and manages to hold it together long enough to get under the shower; hoping that it masks the sound of her sobs.

Emmett doesn't want her to be alone. He starts to walk towards the door; he'll break it down if he has to.

"Emmett."

His father's voice stops him. He hadn't even noticed when Esme and Carlisle had gotten home.

"Let Esme talk to her. Get dressed, come walk with me," Carlisle says.

Emmett recognizes that it's neither a request nor a suggestion. He does as he's told, and leaves Rosalie to Esme.

* * *

Esme gives Rosalie thirty minutes of solitude; not a second more. She walks into her daughter's bathroom and finds her sitting, curled up in a little ball with her chin on her knees. The sobbing has stopped, but silent tears are still making their way down Rosalie's cheeks. Esme shuts off the shower and her worry increases. Rosalie still hasn't moved.

Esme carefully and slowly brushes Rosalie's hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. Only then does Rosalie acknowledge her; but Esme doesn't like what she sees in the blonde's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Esme knows she isn't, but she doesn't want to push too hard.

"I'm sorry if I ruined any plans you and Carlisle may have had."

"Our first priority is always the welfare of our children Rosalie; you know that. And we were just out hunting, so no plans ruined."

"Okay," Rosalie replies then looks away.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Esme says.

Rosalie allows Esme to pick her up and dress her. Her hair is mostly dry by the time she finds the will to speak again. She's her usual self; even though Esme can see past the mask. She's dismissive about everything and when Esme calls bullshit, she simply says, "I'll work it out Mom. It's not that big of a thing."

Esme lets her get away with it. She's not psychic and she can't read minds, but she's always been very in tune with her charges, especially Rosalie; she knows what Rosalie is preparing herself for. She doesn't like it, but she'll still support the blonde's decision. She has to let Rosalie find herself.

* * *

To be continued…

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count:** 7,676  
**A/N:** This will probably be the fastest update I ever do; I had the bulk of this written before I posted Chapter 1 yesterday. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts; you rock :)  
There are things going on with different characters all at the same time. A scene change doesn't always mean a time change; please watch for backtracking.  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Leah wakes up with her head on Alice's lap. She slowly turns until she's lying on her back.

"Please tell me I don't still have it," Leah pleads with her eyes still closed.

Alice chuckles through her answer. "Look for yourself silly."

Leah takes a few breaths then tilts her head up and slowly opens her eyes. She exhales a very dramatic breath of relief and lets her head fall back down on to Alice's lap; happy in the fact that her well groomed lady parts are back. She's not even worried about being naked right now; she's grown used to that being in the pack. She's quite comfortable in her skin and while she's not in any way conceited, she certainly is not oblivious to the fact that she has a smoking hot body. The few issues she does have with her body are of a more internal nature; with the exception of what happened last night.

"You know, if it helps, I don't really think it's a bad thing. Actually, I'm quite sure that it's a good thing … a very good thing Leah if you embrace it," Alice states.

Leah sits up and sighs as she shakes her head.

"You may be able to see the end result Alice, but I can't; I can't see how this is a good thing at all. I was having issues before I even shifted. My menstrual has never been regular. Some months I wouldn't even have it. Then I started shifting and it stopped completely and now…" Leah stops and takes a few breaths; determined not to burst in to tears again. "Now I have to deal with my sexual organs changing at their own free will, of all the fucking things to deal with," Leah laughs bitterly.

"Leah…" Alice tries to interrupt, but is unsuccessful.

"This shouldn't be happening … I'm not Jacob."

"What do you mean, you're not Jacob?" Alice asks.

"I mean, regardless of Sam's pack, Jacob is _the_ alpha; in blood and in deed. Not that Sam and the boys haven't come through when needed but, Jacob's like heir to the throne; he's the great grandson of the Chief and the strongest of all the shifters. He's … untouchable; he can do what he wants regardless of what anyone else may think or say about it. I don't have that luxury."

Alice takes a few moments to let Leah's words sink in before she replies. She doesn't like where Leah's head is.

"You mean specifically him imprinting on Renesmee?"

"Maybe; I don't know. I just mean that if something out of the ordinary happens and he's at the center of it, it doesn't end up being that big of a deal; people move on to the next thing. I know you can't pick your imprint…"

"Then why are you fighting yours?"

Leah turns her head and sees Seth and Jasper walking towards her and Alice. She was so deep in her rant that she didn't hear them approaching.

"What are you talking about?" Leah asks.

"You know what I'm talking about Leah," Seth says as he tosses her a bag of clothes.

"Thanks," Leah says as she catches the bag and begins to dress herself.

"Answer my question Leah," Seth says.

"What question?" Leah replies and continues to dress.

"Leah!"

"What!"

"Why do you keep fighting your imprint?"

"I don't know what you're talking about kid."

"You're an idiot you know that."

"Takes one to know one," Leah shrugs off her brother's words.

She doesn't notice that Jasper has moved to stand behind Seth, with his arm around Seth's waist, until she pulls her tank top down and away from her face. Her movements slow and her eyebrows crinkle as she silently tries to assess what she's seeing.

"Did you ever stop to think that you're hurting her as much as you don't want to admit you're hurting yourself?"

Seth's words are wise, but Leah compartmentalizes and tucks the thought away on an imaginary shelf in her mind.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me baby brother?"

Seth rolls his eyes before he replies.

"Of course this is the first thing you would actually notice," Seth says pointing to himself and Jasper. "Let's put it this way; you and Jacob aren't the only ones."

Jasper leans down and kisses Seth on his neck. He purposely keeps his eyes trained on Leah to try and gage her reaction. So far, she only seems mildly surprised.

"So," Leah addresses Alice, "you didn't find it important to tell me my brother imprinted on your husband?"

Alice has a mixture of guilt and surprise on her face. Seth and Jasper had spent the night away from her so she didn't know that they were doing their form of coming out today. She sighs as she stands and dusts the grass off her pants.

"He didn't just imprint on Jasper," Alice says.

She takes a few steps and reaches her men. She holds Jasper's hand with her right hand and she caresses Seth's face with her left. The young shape-shifter winks and smiles at her then places a hand on her hip and pulls her closer. Their kiss only lasts seconds, but Leah doesn't need to see much to put it all together.

"Yeah … okay. Wow…" Leah can't seem to put a full sentence together.

"Leah don't freak out," Seth pleads.

"Don't freak out? I … I'm telling Mom," Leah says then spins around to head home.

"Leah, come on," Alice says as the trio move to catch up with Leah, "you just said yourself you can't pick your imprint. None of us chose this for ourselves but, we're certainly not going to deny what we all now feel."

"I'm not telling you to," Leah says as she stops walking and turns to look at the trio. "You guys can do what you want. Good luck … I guess. Later."

Leah walks a few steps then breaks in to a run. Seth tells his lovers that he'll meet them at their place later and he follows Leah. He keeps his distance, but stays close enough to make sure that she knows he's following. When they get close to their home they take notice of Sam's and Charlie's trucks parked out front.

"Hold on," Seth grabs Leah's arm and tries to get her to stop.

"Oh what, you nervous now," Leah smarts.

"No Leah, just listen to me for once damn it," Seth says.

"Hey," a voice sounds to their left.

When they look they see Jared and Paul approaching them, both with smirks adorned on their faces.

"What do you two want?" Seth asks.

Leah looks at her brother hearing the anger and distress in his voice. He had been about to tell her something; something that she guesses is important and most likely has to do with Sam and his boys.

"Oh I don't know, what do we want Jared?" Paul chuckles.

"That's easy. You two to come home," Jared says plainly.

"Excuse me?" Leah is now confused.

"Come back to the pack Lee-Lee, please?" Jared asks.

Leah is stunned for a moment; she hasn't heard that nickname since before Sam broke up with her. But it doesn't spark any fuzzy feelings at all. It automatically puts Leah on guard. They've already been through this; neither she nor Seth has any intention of going back to Sam's pack.

"Look, I don't know what joke you guys are trying to pull but we're not interested. Now if you'll excuse us boys," Leah states.

She takes her little brother by the wrist and tries to walk around Jared and Paul but the men block their path.

"We're trying to help you here, be smart for once and do what you're told Leah," Paul all but growls.

"I think we missed the meeting where it was decided that we have to listen to anything either of you two say," Seth replies in kind. "Back off."

Before things could escalate too much, Charlie pops his head out the front door.

"Hey you two, I thought I heard your voices. Get in here, we need to talk."

The siblings walk past Jared and Paul, both purposely shoving the opposing shifters with their shoulders as they pass. The first thing Leah notices upon entering the living room is that her mother is not happy. The second thing she notices is Sam and one of the elders sitting on the couch opposite Charlie and Sue.

"What's going on?" Leah asks as Seth goes and sits on the floor next to their mother.

"Hey Lee-Lee…" Sam starts.

"It's Leah, Sam. That's my name. Leah. Got it."

Leah isn't asking a question, she's telling him flat out to drop the nickname.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. Just thought we were closer than that," Sam explains with a sickeningly innocent smile on his face.

"Well then you should think again," Seth interjects.

He knows where this is going already. He had heard Sam's plotting last night.

"Look, I can understand why you may feel emotional right now Seth. I would be highly upset if my sister was assaulted by savages also," Sam says.

"What!" Leah exclaims.

"What are you talking about? Leah wasn't assaulted by anyone," Seth states.

"You don't have to cover it up guys. I saw it when I was on patrol with Jared last night. I'm sorry we couldn't get to you Lee-Lee, the Cullens were on patrol and we couldn't get past them. What is wrong with me; I didn't even think to ask how you were. Are you okay, did they hurt you badly? I swear we're going to make them pay."

Sam says his spiel as he gets up and makes his way to Leah. For each step he takes forward Leah moves back away from him. Seth rises to his feet just as Charlie jumps up and places himself in front of Leah.

"Why don't you slow down there Sam," Charlie says.

"You know Charlie, I get you may think you're helping in some way but Leah knows I wouldn't ever hurt her…"

"Yeah you've proved that splendidly in the past," Leah interrupts.

Sam ignores her interruption and keeps talking.

"I would never intentionally hurt her," he's smart enough to correct his wording as he continues. "This is really a tribal issue Charlie you should leave."

"You have absolutely no right or authority to make me leave anywhere. Especially when you've been sitting here for the past hour trying to convince us that our kids are under some ridiculous spell when lo and behold, they show up and neither of them seem too thrilled about you being here. So why don't you take a seat and back away from Leah."

Sam stares at Charlie; waiting for the man to back down, but Charlie doesn't. Sam's alpha power has absolutely no effect on the man. It's not until the elder quietly asks Sam to sit back down that the staring contest ends. Charlie gently leads Leah over to the coach and sits her next to Sue. He catches Seth's eye for a moment and they share a subtle smile. Alice had told Seth this was coming, but he hadn't needed her to see it. He was very aware and happy to see his mother and Charlie getting closer.

"Leah, honey what is this assault business?" Sue asks.

"I don't know what he's talking about Mom, there was no assault," Leah answers.

"I saw them grab you and wrestle you to the ground. They held you down…" Sam starts to speak but he doesn't get the chance to finish this time.

"You saw my friends trying to keep me from committing murder!" Leah yells to get Sam to shut up.

"Whoa, what?" Charlie inquires.

"I was upset … very upset about some things last night while I was walking through the woods. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and I happened to see someone that made me even more upset and I lost control. Alice and Jasper luckily were near by and they stopped me. Yes, you may have seen them wrestle me to the ground and hold me down, but they only did it for my own good. Next time, maybe ask a question or two before you make up random shit to tell my family asshole," Leah directs her last comment to Sam.

All the alpha wolf does is scoff.

"You see, this is what I was talking about. Those disgusting blood suckers have them infected with something…" Sam finds himself cut off again.

"Samuel," Sue speaks loudly in a very motherly voice that will not be denied, "I've already told you once, my granddaughter is upstairs and she does not need to hear you speak ill of her family; of our family. I don't care what or who you dislike for whatever reason you and your pack have concocted, you will watch your mouth in my home young man."

Seth and Leah share a quick look and smile at the conviction in their mother's voice. Leah's smile grows even wider when she feels Charlie move his arm behind her to hold her mother's hand. Like her brother, she has also noticed how close the two have gotten, and if she had any doubts about their relationship those doubts flew out the window the moment Charlie stood in front of her - especially since she knows that Charlie is fully aware that Sam is a shape-shifter - and after they flew out the window, those doubts disappeared in to thin air after her mother defended her friends.

"Nobody here is buying your nonsense Sam. So why don't you cut to the chase and tell us why you're really here," Seth demands.

"Aside from the attack I witnessed last night," he refuses to drop his rouse, "the elders have had a vision. I can't give specifics, but it pertains mainly to a battle that's coming; a battle that won't happen for a few years yet. Between now and whenever the battle is supposed to happen a child will be born." Sam pauses and looks at the elder sitting beside him. They share a brief look and the elder nods his head for Sam to continue. "The child will be powerful, possibly growing to become a chieftain in the tribe. The only thing made known about the child's parentage is that one of its parents is a female pack member." Sam pauses and smiles at Leah, "that means it's you Lee-Lee; you're the only female pack member. And this is just one reason among many for you to come back to the real pack. The truth of the matter is Jacob being friends with Bella has contaminated him, and it's contaminated all of you that follow him. The only way we can fix you, any of you, is if you all come back to the true pack; back to us; to me."

Charlie is the first to speak when Sam finishes his speech.

"Well. Here's what I think. That's just plain sick," he says. "One, you're talking to a guy that has one or two years of questionable behavior in his youth that he's not too proud of. Two, you're talking to the Chief of Police. Underneath all that bullshit you only want one thing. This so called vision, says that Leah is one of the parents of this to-be-born powerful child; so I'm assuming the other parent is currently unknown. What you're really asking, with a straight face," Charlie chuckles humorlessly, "is for Sue and I to talk Leah in to letting you and your boys crawl in and out of her bed. And that, is fucking disgusting."

"No harm will befall her; it is for the greater good," the elder finally speaks on the issue.

"The greater good! How is making my sister your pack's whore for the greater good?" Seth is beyond less than pleased.

Seth knows he needs to calm down; he can hear his lovers in his head trying to find out what's wrong.

_"Baby, talk to us."_ Alice pleads.

_"What's happening Seth?"_ Jasper asks.

_"Remember I said Sam might be planning something for my sister?"_

_"Yes,"_ Jasper answers.

_"I just found out what it was. Is any of my pack at your house by chance?"_ Seth inquiries.

_"Yes, Embry and Jacob."  
_

_"Tell them to get to my mom's house. Now."  
_

"Charlie, once again this is a tribal matter. Your input is unwanted and unnecessary," Sam says as he glares at the man.

"I beg to differ," Sue states. "You are assuming, incorrectly I might add, that this is something anyone in my family will help you do. And further more, exactly when was this vision had and by who? Because I don't recall being at any Council meeting where any visions having to do with my daughter were discussed."

Sam looks somewhat nervously at the elder beside him. It's clear that he'd forgotten Sue is also a member of the tribe's Council of elders.

"You can both get out of my house now," Sue scoffs.

Jared and Paul walk into the house just as Sue finishes speaking. Their presence is menacing and it sets Leah and Seth even more on edge.

"Leah has a responsibility to the tribe Sue," Sam states.

"I have a responsibility to the tribe? No, Sam. What you're really trying to say is I have a responsibility to you. And you are sadly mistaken. My responsibility is to my pack and my family," Leah replies.

"Same old selfish Leah," Paul accuses.

"My this and my that, can you think about someone else other than yourself for once; this is serious business little girl," Jared sneers.

"If it's so serious then why isn't Jacob or the rest of the council here?" Leah asks.

The conversation pauses as footsteps are heard running downstairs.

"Jacob's on his way with Embry and Emmett," Renesmee announces as she walks into the room.

"I thought I smelt trash," Jared spits.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Paul growls.

Instinct makes Leah jump over the back of the couch and stand by Renesmee; placing herself in between the almost fully grown hybrid and the goons on the other side of the room.

"You see," Sam says as he stands, "this is what I'm talking about. That thing doesn't belong here," he says as he points to Renesmee. "Neither do you Charlie. This is Quileute business. Leah, you either get with the program or you leave; all of you."

"What!" Sue exclaims.

"You're kicking us out of La Push?" Seth near screams.

"You can't make them leave their home because Leah doesn't want to sleep with you, are you kidding me?" Charlie responds. "Look I know I don't know everything about this vampire and shifter business but, don't all of you," Charlie points at Sam, Jared, and Paul, "have significant others? Um, what's the word again?"

"Imprints Grandpa," Renesmee answers Charlie's question.

"That's it, imprints. How is it that you are able to even look at, much less get it up, to do anything with another woman when you have that bond with someone else? And how can any of you sit here and preach this loyalty to the tribe crap without seeing how wrong this is?"

"That's a very good question," Sue states. "What exactly do your mates think about this plan of yours Sam?"

Jared and Paul leave the room before Sam can answer. They practically run outside as two vehicles screech to a halt.

* * *

The sun is just beginning to peak over the horizon when Rosalie leaves Mr. Jenks' office with an envelope full of documents. Having a lawyer on call always seemed like such a waste to her, but now, she sees the benefits. She had gotten to his office in Seattle around three this morning. For a moment she felt a bit of remorse for waking the man up so early in the day but she quickly got over it; he's paid quite well for his services after all.

Once she reaches her car, she gets in and drives. No destination at all, she just doesn't want to go home yet. Home. She won't be calling Forks that word for much longer. After speaking with Esme she had reflected on the events of the evening and had tried to justify her staying in Forks; she couldn't think of one single truly solid reason to do so. She will miss her family, especially her niece and Emmett, but she can't sit around pretending to be happy anymore. And she's not going to sit by and potentially make Emmett feel conflicted about being happy with his new pet. Leaving is her only option.

It's around eight in the morning when she pulls into the Cullen home garage. Edward is standing by the door that leads into the house like he's been waiting for her to get back. She pays him no mind as she gathers her things and exits the car. When she reaches the door, Edward blocks her path.

"Is there something you need Edward?" she asks.

"You're up to something," he replies plainly. "I remember back in the day we used to be partners in crime."

Really Edward, that's the stance you're taking? Rosalie rolls her eyes as the thought passes through her head.

"That's interesting because all I remember is you trying to compete with me in everything. You bring a completely new meaning to sibling rivalry Mister High and Mighty, and I'm tired of playing. Now if you'll excuse me."

Rosalie tries to walk around her brother but he blocks her way again.

"Why you in such a rush? Got big plans?" he persists.

Rosalie takes an unneeded breath in a show of an attempt to keep her cool. She notices an almost twinkle in Edward's eyes. He knows something, or at the very least, he thinks he knows something.

"What exactly is it that you want Edward? This beating around the bush bullshit is annoying, so say or ask whatever you need to so I can go about my day in peace," Rosalie says impatiently.

"Why'd you disappear to Jenks' earlier this morning?"

"You followed me?"

"Well, since I haven't been able to read you over the past few months I had to find another way to see what you're up to."

For a moment Rosalie gets mad and anger flashes across her face. But she pushes the anger away, because honestly, she doesn't think Edward is worth it. So she chuckles and shakes her head, because she's through with him and his games.

"Look, whatever you're trying to do Edward, do it without me alright. And if you must know, I went to Jenks because I needed some paperwork and I needed it fast. He's good at that."

"What else? I know there's more to it than that," Edward presses.

"What is it you expect me to say? And what are you going to do if I don't tell you, run and tell Daddy?" she snarks.

There's a look that crosses Edward's face and it makes a devilish smirk appear on Rosalie's face.

"Ooohh, you think Carlisle is keeping things from his precious baby boy too? Poor you." Rosalie rolls her eyes at Edward's glare. "Not everything happening around here has to do with you Edward. Other people's thoughts aren't your playground. Goodness and what's your problem anyway? Scared you're not the only uniquely destined oddball in the family anymore?" The hardened glare she receives answers her last question for her; she laughs in Edward's face. "So that's what this is? You throwing another one of your tantrums? Look man, I can't even begin to tell you how over you and your precious Bella drama I am..."

"Whatever, you're still jealous because I got the life you want," Edward cuts her off.

The blonde chuckles and shakes her head. She should have known that's where this interrogation would lead.

"How very original of you big brother. You know what Edward … I'll give you that in one respect only; Renesmee. Neither of you deserve that precious child and seriously thank goodness fate saw fit to give her more genes from her grandparents than from you two because, news flash, neither of you are as cute or as smart as you like to think you are."

Rosalie thinks of stopping there, but she can't help herself. This is the last day she plans on ever seeing Edward, and she needs to make sure she leaves him with a nasty gash on his ego. She knows, and even accepts now, that nothing will come of her connection with Leah; but Edward doesn't know that. She gets into his personal space and whispers in his ear.

"You can keep this quaint little delusion Edward, you win; I don't feel like playing house anymore. And just for your own information, my imprint looks infinitely better and is far more powerful than your little ex-human will ever be." She pauses to pull away so she can see Edward's face. Shock is clearly written on his face and his eyes are slightly wild as he tries to put the pieces together in his mind to find out what imprint she's speaking of. Rosalie's smile is full of mirth. "Now," she says at normal volume, "get the hell out of my way."

Rosalie catch's her brother off guard and quickly slaps him out of her way. He falls to the side from the force of her blow and she speedily walks through the door before he can recover. She passes Esme and Bella in the kitchen and simply shrugs her shoulders at her mother's questioning, but amused, look and ignores Bella staring at her. The living room is occupied by Emmett, Jacob, Embry, and surprisingly Carlisle. She knows Jasper and Alice are in the house somewhere, but they are keeping to themselves at the moment. She ignores the looks from everyone in the living room and goes upstairs to her room.

She actually pauses in the doorway and just stares around the room. She's not planning on seeing this place again; she will definitely miss the view. She's not sure how long she stands and stares at her old possessions, but when she snaps out of her trance she's a woman on a mission. Her things are already packed for the most part; she just has to add in a few odds and ends. She plans on camping out for awhile; somewhere in nature away from other vampires and shape-shifters and just away from Forks period. Once she's had enough of the woods she'll go to Italy; she owns a small villa there.

"Hey."

Rosalie turns and sees Alice standing in the doorway. She's speechless for a moment, remembering the blur of Alice she saw last night, but she snaps out of it quickly.

"Hey," Rosalie replies.

"You look like you're going on a vacation," Alice says as she enters the room and closes the door.

She knows it won't affect the hearing of anyone else in the house, but it still gives her a small feeling of isolation with her little sister.

"More like moving I think," the blonde replies with a fake smile that she tries very hard to not turn in to a sneer.

Alice is quiet for awhile as she watches Rosalie flit around the room. She loses focus momentarily when she gets an odd feeling from Seth, but she returns her attention back to the matter at hand. It's not just Rosalie leaving Forks, but Rosalie leaving by herself that has her worried.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" Alice asks.

"Wait for what?" Rosalie scoffs and continues to add things to one of her bags.

Alice doesn't want to say anything out loud so she pulls out her cell phone and starts typing. When she's finished, she catches Rosalie's attention and holds up the phone for the blonde to read.

'I'm sorry.'

"What for?"

Rosalie's brow crinkles after reading the message. She's confused as to why Alice is apologizing and why she's typing on her phone instead of just talking.

'Last night.'

Rosalie's jaws clench as she reads the two words, but she lets it go quickly. She doesn't need or want to hash out anything that has to do with last night. In another few minutes when she walks out the door, last night won't matter; nothing but her new found freedom will matter.

'It was never anything like you thought.'

"What does that mean?"

'Sshh … too many ears around.'

Rosalie is again perplexed by Alice's actions but she's somewhat intrigued so she goes along with it. She takes the phone from Alice's hands and types her response.

'Why the sudden concern?'

It may seem harsh to ask, but she's been all but ignored by Alice ever since ... well, ever since Bella. Fucking Bella, Rosalie inwardly rolls her eyes at the thought.

'Have we really lost touch that much?'

Rosalie opens her mouth but quickly closes it and shakes her head. This isn't the time for a heart to heart; nor does she really want to have one.

'I'm guessing you came in here for a reason.'

The look on Alice's face seems like she's a little hurt, but Rosalie doesn't have time to think on it. Thankfully Alice seems to let it go.

'I haven't been able to see your future since last night.'

Rosalie blinks at the news. For a moment she's stunned and even a bit worried, but then she smiles. It's almost a bittersweet smile, because most likely, not having a future means she'll probably die once she leaves; but she'll finally and truly be free from all the heartache and turmoil.

'Then, I suppose this really is goodbye then.'

Surprise and deep worry are clearly written on Alice's face. Just as she starts to type a new message her whole body shakes and she nearly drops her phone.

"Whoa there, it's not that big of a deal Alice. You okay?" Rosalie asks as she reaches out and steadies the smaller vampire.

"I'm … I'm good; I just need to go see Jasper. I get you want to go somewhere and start over, but, I just really wish you would wait a day or two before you leave."

Rosalie shrugs at the statement.

"I really don't think it will matter that much, but, I don't know … thanks, I guess; you know, for the last few decades of shopping and obscene girly moments and all that jazz."

Just as Alice is about to reply there's a knock on the door. Alice knows it's Jasper; they've both been getting very intense feelings from their mate over the past few moments. She wants to stall Rosalie, but her mates are her first priority and something is beginning to seriously distress her shape-shifting lover. She hugs the blonde and holds on to her, perhaps for longer than she should have; but Rosalie doesn't push her away, she holds on to Alice just as tightly.

For a moment Alice thinks there should be some words, but she holds off on speaking them just yet. She pulls back slightly; only enough so she can look in to her little sister's eyes. If she could cry, her tears would match the liquid in Rosalie's eyes. She pulls the blonde in again and connects their foreheads. Jasper knocks on the door again, and she sighs because she knows she's out of time.

"Take care of yourself baby sister. And please know that you can _always_ call on me." Alice whispers the words with absolute conviction.

The blonde reflects in the moment, and realizes that maybe they did have their ups and downs; especially on the subject of Bella, but Alice has been a great sister, friend, and confidant throughout their many years as a family; and that counts for a lot in Rosalie's heart.

"I know." Rosalie's words are as soft as Alice's.

Both women look up when the bedroom door opens. Jasper walks in with a small smile on his face and a hint of concern in his eyes. He playfully pushes Alice out of the way and hugs his faux twin; making her giggle as she clings to him by picking her up and twirling her in a circle. When he sets her back on her feet he kisses her forehead and winks at her. After spending decades of being twins to the outside world, they'd developed their own form of communication and often spoke to each other in their own made up sign language for no other reason than just because they could.

A small flurry of hand gestures between the two blondes ends with Rosalie tossing a pillow in her twin's face and the two giggling at each other.

"Be safe Squirt," Jasper says as he heads towards the door.

"Yeah yeah Jerkface," Rosalie replies.

Alice follows Jasper to the bedroom door but turns back and looks at Rosalie with pleading eyes. Rosalie catches her look and resolves to at least give the other woman a bit of the time she's asking for.

"Okay, whatever you need me to wait for, you have fifteen minutes."

Alice already knows it's not enough time; but in the brief moment it took for Rosalie to speak, she saw a flash of something in the blonde's future that she wasn't able to see earlier.

"I'll take it," Alice replies and leaves with a smile.

Rosalie tosses a few more things into one of her bags then hoists both bags up and grabs the large envelope she'd brought from Jenks' office. She drops one bag at the bottom of the steps and walks into the kitchen with the other. She sets it on the counter then opens the fridge; knowing that Esme keeps it stocked, not only for the strays they seem to keep picking up but to keep up proper human appearances. Rosalie has the same thought; if for whatever reason her bags happened to be searched it would look odd for a girl to be traveling with no food or water in the woods.

"Erm erm."

Rosalie turns her head to the right and sees her parents staring at her. Esme walks forward and places a specially made small basket into Rosalie's bag. The blonde closes the fridge and then checks the contents of the bag. One side, that Rosalie notes is refrigerated, holds several packs of blood.

"In case you don't feel like hunting some nights," Esme says.

On the other side of the basket Rosalie finds bottled waters and a variety of snack foods: cookies, potato chips, even some candy. She looks at Esme with a raised eyebrow silently questioning the snacks that she can't ingest.

"They may come in handy," Esme shrugs.

Rosalie doesn't quite understand what Esme means but she doesn't protest the choice to pack foods that she knows she won't need. She simply zips up her bag and turns to fully face her mother. She feels like a wimp for all the emotion she's gone through over the past few days especially. Her throat constricts as her eyes meet Esme's; she sees the woman as more of a mother than she did her long dead human mother. A tear falls down her cold cheek as Esme raises her hands and tucks Rosalie's hair behind her ears. Esme wipes the tear away with her thumb and holds Rosalie's face as she stares at her, for what she hopes is not the last time.

"I love you," Rosalie says as she raises her hands and clutches Esme's wrists.

The older vampire smiles and engulfs Rosalie in a hug that the blonde gladly returns.

"I love you too sweety," Esme says.

For all the turmoil Rosalie and Emmett's fights had caused in various different homes that they'd owned over the years, for all the times that she had kicked the blonde out and then let her back in, for all the bad that came with the good, if Esme had to choose a favorite, it would be Rosalie; her baby girl. She loves all of her young wards and cares for each of them deeply, but the bond she'd developed with her youngest daughter, is the bond that she held closest to her heart.

Rosalie clings to Esme and buries her face in the woman's dark tresses; she'll miss her the most. Without pulling away from Esme or looking up she reaches out a hand in Carlisle's direction. Carlisle holds her hand as he moves to the side of both women and wraps them both in his arms.

"You know you don't have to do this Rose," he says.

Rosalie chuckles sadly and says, "I do. If I'm ever really going to get my shit together, I do."

They share a quiet laugh then Carlisle kisses the crown of her head.

"Don't get too reckless out there," he says, knowing full well that she probably won't listen to him, before walking away.

"I'll try," Rosalie responds still holding on to Esme.

They share a few whispered words; some last minute advice from mother to daughter, before they are interrupted.

"Ex-excuse me, Rosalie?"

She knows who the voice belongs to before she even turns around. Esme quickly gives her a final squeeze and makes her way out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry, she won't bite," Esme whispers to Embry as she walks past him.

"I really hope not," Emmett responds softly from the other side of the kitchen.

"I-I…" Embry can't seem to get his words out.

"Calm down honey," Rosalie chuckles at the boy's nervousness, "like the woman said, I don't bite."

"Pfft, yeah right," Emmett jokes without thinking.

"Really Em, that's what you want to joke about in front of your new pet?"

It takes Emmett a moment to fully understand what Rosalie has said; he's very apologetic to Embry once he does.

"Its fine," Embry chuckles at his mate, "I get it."

And he does. He knows that neither Emmett nor Rosalie look at each other in a romantic way anymore; but having been in each other's lives for so long of course they're going to keep the playfulness and kinship that has developed over the years.

"Do me a favor and sign this," she says to Emmett.

Emmett quickly skims over the documents and looks at her with surprise.

"How long have you had this ready?" he asks.

He knows she disappeared after they broke up last night, but the dates on the papers in his hand have a much earlier date on them. Rosalie simply shrugs her shoulders with a smile and gestures for Emmett to just do what she's asked him to do. She double checks all the tabbed pages that require signatures when he's done and puts them in a stamped envelope and seals it.

"Drop these in the mail for me," she says.

"Will do," he says with a hint of sadness in his tone.

He doesn't notice until that very moment that Rosalie is wearing her wedding ring on a chain around her neck. She moves towards Embry as she unclasps the chain.

"This, belongs to you now pup," she says to the shape-shifter as she puts it around his neck. "Keep it or sell it and get something else, choice is yours." She playfully taps his cheek with the palm of her hand. "And make sure you do your stretches before you hit the sheets, Em likes to act like he's practicing to win the gold medal in acrobatics at the Olympics."

She winks at Emmett as she's speaking and delights in the blush that suddenly appears on Embry's face.

"Come here loser," Emmett doesn't give her time to move.

He scoops her up in his large arms and spins her around much like Jasper did.

"There are a few other things on the counter over there; one of which is for my baby girl so make sure she gets it before the day is out okay? I don't want her to worry," Rosalie asks.

Emmett nods his head, knowing that Renesmee will likely not be happy to get home and find her Aunt Rosy gone.

"Hey, sorry to break up the heart warming ceremony but something's going down at Leah and Seth's we need to move," Jacob says as he enters the kitchen with Jasper and Alice hot on his heals.

"A-are they okay?" Rosalie can't stop herself from asking and she internally curses herself for stuttering and calling even more attention to herself.

"That's what we're going to find out. Hey hold on, how did you two even know something was wrong?" the alpha asks Alice.

"We'll explain when you get back, go before things get out of hand," Alice says.

"Right," Jacob says with a look that clearly shows he thinks something is up.

"Emmett can you come with?"

"To the reservation?" Emmett asks.

"You'll be there with my permission as my guest, don't worry about it," Jacob responds. "Oh and Ice Barbie," he addresses Rosalie, "try not to get yourself killed out there. Last thing I need is to have a crying and angry Renesmee wailing on me for the rest of eternity."

"You got it Wolfy," Rosalie chuckles. "Oh, Embry," Rosalie unclips her car keys from her bag and tosses the keys to her Lexus at the young shifter, "don't say I never gave you a wedding present. The title's in the envelope with that other thing Em."

"You're serious! I can have your car?" Embry asks.

"Not really going to need it. Enjoy." Rosalie quickly snatches her bags and heads to the front door with Alice on her heels.

"I already gave you extra time Alice," Rosalie says as she situates her bags; one strapped to her back, the other over her shoulder.

They both look over at Jacob, Embry, and Emmett as they beep their horns; Jacob in his truck and Embry and Emmett in the gifted Lexus. They wave and Rosalie even returns the playful blown kiss from Emmett.

"I saw something," Alice says.

Rosalie's only reply is a raised eyebrow.

"When it starts, let it consume you. It'll lead you to where you need to go."

"It?"

"You'll know when it happens."

Alice gives her one final hug and goes back inside. The blonde only makes it a few steps before she's stopped again.

"You really weren't going to say goodbye to me? Thought you didn't hate me anymore."

Rosalie internally rolls her eyes. Of course, poor little Bella.

"I told you before, I don't hate you. But you generally annoy me and the fact that you're married to the sibling I argue with the most doesn't help you."

"Understandable, I guess. O-okay, well good luck out there. Any idea when you'll be back? Pretty sure your niece will ask."

"Not planning on being back. And, I left something for her with Emmett, so all her questions should be answered."

"Right, be ... safe then."

Rosalie gets a hint that Bella might have something else to say but she doesn't encourage it. She moves to walk around the brunette but is stopped, again.

"Hey, wait. What you said earlier, about an imprint; did someone in the pack imprint on you?"

Rosalie doesn't answer. A rueful smirk adorns her face as she starts to walk away.

"Later Bells," is the blonde's only reply.

* * *

To be continued…

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count:** 6,946  
**A/N:** This chapter was originally much longer so I felt it might be better to split it in two because there is a lot going on. There are things going on with different characters all at the same time. A scene change doesn't always mean a time change; please watch for backtracking.  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rosalie blurs through a few miles of road before entering the woods. She runs at top speed and laughs as she jumps from tree to tree; fully appreciating the light feeling of freedom.

She's not exactly sure where she is after awhile, but from her speed she knows she's well out of Forks when a feeling of absolute dread stops her dead in her tracks. A terrible pain hits her gut next and before she knows it, she's on the ground confused as to what's happening. She clambers to her feet and tries to push through it, but she doesn't get far. She's disoriented and her vision is blurry. She stumbles and trips over a branch and falls several feet down a steep incline.

When she finally stops rolling, she tries to stand. Her vision is still blurry and the pain in her gut is now joined by a pounding headache. It's hard for her to stay standing, so she sinks to her knees. Alice's parting words play over in her mind. Is this what her sister meant? Let the pain consume her? She's unsure, but it's not like she has anything to lose.

"Okay universe … this may be … the one time … you have my full attention." She stops speaking and coughs violently, spewing a dark almost pitch black gooey liquid. "So gross … whatever the hell … you have for me … now would be … a really good time … to get it started." She has another coughing fit and vomits more of the vile liquid.

When the vomiting is finally over she moves away from the disgusting pool that has spilled out of her mouth. She curls in to an uncomfortable almost ball shape; her bags slightly restrict her movement. The pain is so intense that it makes her whole body shake. It's not long before she thinks she's becoming delusional. There's a voice in her head, barely above a whisper calling her name over and over again. A scent on the wind comes out of nowhere and almost slaps her in the face. She wants to follow it; it's so inviting. Her movement is slow, but she manages. The scent leads her to what looks like a simple rabbit hole among a cluster of large rocks.

As she inspects the area she finds a well constructed net-like cover made of twigs and leaves. As she lifts the cover, she notices the hole in the ground is far larger than a simple rabbit hole. Her vision has cleared slightly but she still can't see anything in the darkness of the hole. She ignores that fact; the scent she's been following leads directly down and into the black. She positions herself to be able to drop down the hole and pull the camouflage cover back in to place.

It ends up being about a four story drop. The scent hits her one hundred times stronger underground; she moves through the dark tunnel as if she's in a trance. The tunnel bends twice; first left then right. After the second turn she sees a light at the end of the tunnel; when she reaches the light she can't help but stop and stare.

There's an underground waterfall just a few feet away to her left. She takes a few steps further into the small cavern and more lights connected to motion sensors flick on all over the place. There's a small body of water that takes up most of the space. The walkway she's standing on has tiny track lights that lead to a raised platform; a large hollowed out hole in the wall that seems to be a living area.

Most of her pain is gone and her vision is back to normal. As she surveys the living space she takes several deep breaths, inhaling the aroma around her. The scent is strongest in this enclosed area; she can't seem to get enough. She thinks she knows who this space belongs to, but it's not until she sees the collage of pictures on a cork board that her suspicions are confirmed. There are about twenty pictures on the board. Some with Rosalie by herself, some with the Cullens and Jacob's pack; but Rosalie is clearly the main focal point for each picture. The largest of which is a black and white eight by ten that sits in the center of the collage. Rosalie even remembers the picture being taken.

It's of her handing an infant sized Renesmee to Leah.

She was sitting on the couch, and Leah was kneeling in front of her; Renesmee being partially held by both of them. Leah held the child's head and both were supporting the baby's bottom half; Leah's hand gently positioned over Rosalie's. A lock of Leah's hair had fallen over her eyes as she gazed down at the new born. Rosalie without thinking had reached out and tucked the stray hairs behind Leah's ear; Leah had visibly nearly melted in to the touch.

That was their moment; that was when Leah had imprinted on her.

She wonders now what had made her reach out and touch the other woman in the first place. Luckily no one else but Alice and Seth had been around to see that moment. They held each other's gaze for a mere amount of seconds, but it had felt like forever. The flash from Alice's camera is what snapped them back in to reality. Leah had gently pushed Renesmee back into Rosalie's arms and took off. Rosalie had stood with intentions of following her, but she didn't. She handed the baby off to Seth and went hunting; she couldn't stay in the house that night; Leah's scent was too fresh, and it tended to linger.

Rosalie correctly surmises that Alice must have given Leah the picture after it was developed. It's only in that moment that the blonde truly processes how long this thing between them has been building; only then does she realize how truly horrible they've both been in denying each other.

An overwhelming need to sleep suddenly engulfs her. It's a strange feeling because she hasn't felt … drained like this in a very long time. She finally drops her bags and all but topples over onto the many layers of bedding and furs that are in the furthest corner of the living space. She moans when her body hits the makeshift bed. Leah's scent grips her. The furs are so soft and inviting, that she quickly strips and tosses her clothes to the stone floor; the feeling against her skin is better than silk. There's a thick quilt at the foot of the bed that she pulls over her body. She cocoons herself; wraps Leah's scent all around her. Her mind drifts and her eyes close; time seems to stop as she falls in to her own personal form of hibernation.

* * *

Jacob pulls up to the Clearwater house already on edge. He exits his truck and is quickly joined by Emmett and Embry.

"That thing is not allowed here," Paul sneers at Emmett.

"My friend's here as my guest, so get out of our way," Jacob states.

"I don't think so," Jared says as he stands directly in Jacob's path.

"Move!" Jacob yells.

Jacob may not be their alpha, but the high alpha command in his voice is undeniable regardless. Jacob, Emmett, and Embry walk into the house and are met with a room full of pissed off faces. Renesmee is the only one that greets the trio with a smile; though she stays put behind Leah just in case a fight breaks out near the front door.

"What's going on? Sam what are you doing here?" Jacob asks.

"You're not needed here and it's really none of your business Jacob," Sam replies.

"None of his business that you're trying to make a member of his pack sleep with you and your lackeys? It's none of his business that you're trying to kick us out of La Push?" Seth fumes.

Jacob is confused and he wants to know all the facts before he gets too much more agitated.

"Seth, you're standing right next to your mom, calm down," Jacob warns. "How about everyone calm down and fill me in on what's going on. Let's start with you Sam. Why are you at my beta's house and why does her mom look like she wants to skin you alive."

Sam stares at Jacob for a few moments; trying to gage the other alpha's mood. He honestly doesn't want a fight, not in Sue's house anyway, but he quickly decides that if it comes to that then so be it. He won't be deterred from his plan.

"Not that I really need to explain anything to you, but the elders had a vision concerning Leah and I am simply trying to get her to fulfill her duties to the tribe."

"The elders had a vision?" Jacob questions. "When was that meeting and why didn't I hear anything about it? Leah's not a member of your pack so it's not up to you to enforce anything where she is concerned. Now what was this vision?"

"Apparently I'm supposed to have some super wolf kid and the asshole over there wants me to sleep with him and his pack to ensure that one of them is the father," Leah answers.

"And if she doesn't they want to kick us out of La Push," Seth adds.

"It doesn't need to be the whole pack, it can be just me okay," Sam says like he's doing Leah a favor.

Jacob stares at the other alpha for a moment before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Nothing about what he's just heard sounds right. When the number he's dialed starts to ring he puts his phone on speaker.

"What are you doing?" Sam inquires.

"Hey son," Billy greets Jacob on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Dad. Can you tell me about this vision concerning Leah?"

"What vision about Leah?" Billy asks.

"Get the hell out of my house Sam; right now." Sue hisses.

"What's going on?" Billy inquires.

"I'll fill you in later Dad, I need to go."

Jacob disconnects the call and tries his hardest not to crush the device in his palm.

"So it's not the council, it's just one elder that you convinced to lie for you?" Jacob accuses Sam.

"It is no lie," the elder says and all eyes in the room fall on him. "I had the vision some time ago and I thought it appropriate to tell Sam. He is alpha of the pack."

"With all due respect, he's not alpha of my pack; and Leah, since apparently you don't know, is a member of _my_ pack, not Sam's."

Jacob is seething; but out of respect for the elder, and the fact that his mate and humans that he cares for are near, he is trying to keep a cool head. If it comes to a fight to protect Leah and the extended family in the room, then so be it; but he will only fight as a last resort. Sam, Jared, and Paul may not be his favorite people at the moment, but they are brother wolves; at least they still are in his book.

"Here's what's going to happen…" Jacob doesn't get to finish his sentence.

"I caution you young Jacob," the elder interrupts. "You may think you know what's right, but you are wrong. The Cold Ones have blinded your judgment. When I leave here I will let the other council members as well as the rest of the tribe know of the vision I've had. If Leah does not do what she is supposed to do, the community will not stand for the Clearwaters to be in La Push."

"Then we're leaving," Sue says before her children, who she can tell are beyond agitated, can say anything.

"Damn right. You can all stay with me until you find another place or … you know, you can just stay," Charlie says with a bit of a sheepish look at Sue.

"My thoughts exactly," Sue replies with a smile.

"Are you fucking joking?" Jared yells.

"This is ludicrous Jacob. You contaminate every damn thing you touch, why can't you see that? We are not supposed to mix with them." Sam points at Charlie. "Our people are in danger, constantly now because of you and that pale-faced bitch turned leech."

"Don't speak that way about my daughter Sam. What the hell is your problem anyway?" Charlie asks.

"Watch your mouth talking about my sister-in-law," Emmett chimes in.

"You watch your mouth talking period leech, you have zero right to speak here," Paul says as he takes a step towards Emmett.

Before Emmett can move Embry jumps in front of him and pushes Paul back a few steps.

"Don't even think about touching him," Embry growls.

"Embry stop," Jacob commands.

Emmett wraps his arms around his mate, one around his waist and the other over his chest, sensing that Embry was close to shifting. A deadly silence seems to creep in to the room. All eyes are on Emmett and Embry; it does not go unnoticed that Embry seems to calm as soon as Emmett touches him.

"You have got to be kidding me! This is what you hanging around those leeches has done Jacob, are you proud? You are weakening our tribe. Where is your sense of loyalty and pride in your people?" Paul rants.

"Fucking disgusting dude," Jared mutters.

"The only reason you're still standing leech is because I respect our tribe's laws," Paul adds.

"No one gets to choose their imprint asshole," Seth replies.

"That's enough," Jacob states before anymore insults can be thrown. "You four can leave and go tell the tribe and the other council members whatever you want. Sue, I suggest you only pack what you really want to keep. Once we leave here today, they won't allow you to come back."

"I won't need to," Sue replies. She's already made a list in her head of everything she wants to walk out of La Push with; one suitcase, maybe two.

"You don't even know what you're doing Jacob; you don't know what's coming," Sam hisses.

"Really? Well then why don't you enlighten me," Jacob challenges.

"The Cullens are targets. They embarrassed the Volturi. Do you really think their leader is going to let that stand? And who do you think will be caught in the crossfire when he decides to attack?"

"Who says the Volturi will attack?" Jacob asks skeptically.

"Is that another part of this grand vision that's been had?" Embry asks.

The question is never answered. While Leah has been the topic of discussion, only Renesmee has actually been looking at the woman. Several minutes ago Leah's whole demeanor changed. Now she's pale and nearly drenched in sweat and she's starting to shake.

"Leah? Are you okay?" Renesmee asks.

Leah immediately becomes the center of attention.

"Leah honey what's happening?" Sue asks as she rushes to her daughter's side.

Leah collapses in Sue's arms. She grips her chest as they both sink to the ground. Sue is at a loss of what to do when Leah screams and curls in to a ball in Sue's arms.

"T-turn around … ple-ease," Leah barely gets the words out.

"What are we supposed to be seeing Leah? How can we help you?" Charlie asks as he frantically looks behind Sue into the dining room.

Seth is near tears. He doesn't know what's wrong with his sister. All he knows is he's already lost his father, he can't lose Leah too. He's sure his mother is thinking the same thing.

"Emmett call Carlisle and ask him to come over as quickly as he can," Jacob says. It's the only thing he can think of. He's just as shaken by his second in command's sobs and broken look as Seth is.

Embry is the first to figure it out.

"No wait," Embry says; stopping Emmett from dialing Carlisle's number.

"Embry!" Several voices call out at once to the young wolf.

"Lee-Lee needs help what the hell are you stopping him for?" Sam yells at Embry. "You get back on your phone and make sure that Carlisle is the only one of you that comes," Sam all but orders Emmett.

"Listen damn it!" Embry yells over the noise. "Carlisle can't help her. Ugh, I don't know how I didn't put it together before."

"Get on with it Embry what are you talking about?" Charlie asks.

"_Rosalie left not too long ago,"_ Alice speaks in to her youngest mate's mind; she's been trying to keep track of everything since Jacob and Emmett left the house with Embry.

She's once again thankful that Seth is her and Jasper's mate and that Renesmee and Jacob are connected; she knows she wouldn't be able to see the Quileute packs otherwise.

"Oh shit!" Seth exclaims as he catches Embry's eye.

Embry nods his head and points at his pack mate, knowing that Seth has put it together too.

"All three of us heard it," Embry looks between Emmett and Jacob. "When she was talking to Edward; she said her imprint is far more powerful and better looking than Bella. Remember?"

"Oh fuck, I should've stopped her. I knew but I didn't even think!" Emmett exclaims. "Leah I am so sorry."

Jacob is in a fair bit of shock. But everything's falling in to place in his mind's eye. Hind sight truly is twenty-twenty. How he has missed all the signs he doesn't know. Out of all of his pack members he's closest to Leah; now he feels like he's let her down. She's suffering, has been suffering, and he could have helped somehow. Had he been more aware he would never have let Rosalie leave; he would've brought her here to Leah kicking and screaming if he'd had to.

"She's gone now," Jacob says sadly as he looks at Leah still sobbing in pain in her mother's arms.

Sam isn't sure what's going on, but he plans on finding out. He has a feeling this mystery person won't be revealed in front of Jared and Paul, so he'll have to get rid of them.

"Why don't you boys take the elder home," Sam orders. "Make sure he's settled then have the rest of the pack meet at my place. I'll be there soon."

Jared and Paul do as their told without question. Once they've driven away he tries to move towards Leah but Jacob blocks his path.

"Keep away. You'll only agitate her and make it worse. She doesn't need you," Jacob pauses and looks back at Leah and shakes his head. "The person she needs left Forks."

"Who left?" Renesmee asks.

Emmett and Jacob share a look; neither wants to give Renesmee the news.

"Leah's imprint," Embry answers.

"Since when does Leah have an imprint?" Sam asks frantically.

That is information he previously had no knowledge of. Forget getting past Jacob and Sue; if Leah truly has imprinted, convincing her to willingly come back to him will be damn near impossible.

"Since…" tears fill Renesmee's eyes as she speaks because she's just figured out who has left, "since just after I was born."

Jacob rushes to his mate and holds her.

"How do you know that?" Seth asks.

"You and Aunt Alice weren't the only ones in the room remember, I was there too. I had a front row seat," Renesmee explains.

"That long?" Jacob is floored.

"Holy hell, Leah do you have a death wish?" Embry asks. "I barely made it a month, how did you stay away from her for so long?"

The questions seem to fall on deaf ears. Leah hears them, but she has no will to answer. She can only think of one thing; one person.

"_Rosalie."_

Leah didn't think it would be like this. She had plans of leaving too, but Rosalie has beaten her to it. Had she known how much pain it would cause … she knows she wouldn't have gotten far. She would've turned around and returned to her mate. Why hasn't Rosalie turned around? Were the blonde returning Leah's sure she would feel it. The beta shifter can't even describe the pain she's feeling. It's like her soul is being ripped away from her.

"_Rosalie."_

The blonde is all she can think of. She can almost see where Rosalie is; it gives off an air of familiarity.

"She's getting cold, is there nothing we can do?"

Leah barely hears her mother's words over the repetition in her mind.

"_Rosalie."_

"I don't know," Jacob says. "But what I do know, is we definitely need to get all of you guys out of here. Let me take her Sue, you and Seth pack what you need. Seth, pack whatever you think Leah would want to hold on to."

"Where'd Sam go?" Embry asks looking to the empty space Sam had previously occupied.

"Back to his pack of weasels; good riddance, Emmett says.

"Agreed, but I have a feeling we should definitely hurry," Charlie states.

"Alice thinks so too," Seth adds cryptically. "Like, _really_ hurry."

"Right," Jacob says as he settles on the couch holding Leah; he's too preoccupied to really notice what Seth just said. "Renesmee and I got Leah; you guys help Seth and Sue."

The living room quickly gets quiet save for the sounds of Leah's cries. Jacob holds her close against his chest while Renesmee sits beside him and runs her fingers through Leah's raven hair; hoping it will help to calm the shifter. Jacob's more worried now than ever. Sue is right; Leah's core temperature is steadily dropping. To human standards Leah's temperature is probably only a bit under normal. But for a shape-shifter, it's far below normal. And he can feel it dropping through her clammy skin.

"Come on Leah. Don't quit on me. We'll find her. I promise." He hopes he can deliver.

Leah hears Jacob's words but she doesn't respond. Her crying is dying down; she barely has the energy to even breathe. Rosalie is slipping from her inner-sight. Whatever connection they have seems to be breaking. She fully understands now why Jacob did what he did to get Edward and Bella to stay in Forks with Renesmee. She even feels slightly bad for her behavior towards Sam when he imprinted on Emily. If the emptiness closing in around her heart is even half of what Sam felt back when Emily had initially rejected him, she feels like she owes him an apology.

* * *

Seth is frantic as he moves around Leah's room … Leah's old room. He grabs a few outfits and a few pairs of shoes. He carefully places Leah's dream catcher that their uncle had given her in to the bag, as well as a few other trinkets that he knew his sister would want. There isn't much because Leah had never been materialistic; he finishes and quickly moves on to his old room.

"_Calm down Seth; your mom needs you to be strong,"_ Jasper says.

Every corner he sets his eyes on he can see traces of him and Leah goofing off or getting in to some type of mischief. He closes the door and sits on the floor against it. He takes the time to shed a few tears because he's terrified for his sister's well being. For a shape-shifter to lose their imprint, it's almost a fate worse than death. If they just died or ceased to exist then that would be bearable; but that's not what happens, not right away. The shifter slowly but surely gets sickly and goes insane and after several months of inner torture and turmoil, they end up committing suicide.

Leah's health has already started to deteriorate; Seth suspects it's because she fought against her imprint for so long. It's not fair that his sister has to endure this fate. Yes she's a bit cynical and has too much attitude sometimes and is stubborn as hell, but she doesn't deserve this. Seth listens to Alice's and Jasper's words of love and encouragement filtering through his mind and he gets up. He wipes his eyes and grabs the few things he needs from his room then goes to see if his mom and the others need help.

* * *

Sam's paws are loud as they beat against the earth; he's almost home. He speeds up as the questions from his pack echo in his head.

"_Is it true?"_

"_How could she not want to help our people?"_

"_We have to do something!"_

"_Why isn't Sue making her due her duty?"_

"_Did she really imprint on a leech?"_

"_Did Embry?"_

"_Those parasites are ruining our bloodlines!"_

Sam jumps over a gate just outside the tree line of the woods and lands in his backyard where the pack is all assembled.

"_Yes the vision is true. I went to Sue and she decided not to help, so the Clearwaters are exiled from La Push, unless Leah comes to her senses and is ready to help protect the future of the tribe. I don't know if she imprinted on undead Barbie or not; I'm almost certain that whatever their doing to her mind just made her think she has. I'm not sure about Embry but whatever is going on, that overgrown parasite has his claws in Embry pretty deep. And Jacob is as deluded as ever."_

"_What are we going to do Sam?"_

"_Make a statement. Make it so when they come to their senses the only place in La Push that they can go, is to the Pack."_

The boys pay rapt attention to Sam's plan and quickly gather the supplies they will need. Sam hopes to catch the group still at Sue's house so he urges his pack to be quick. He doesn't seem to notice that not everyone in his pack is all too eager to carry out his plans.

* * *

"We're ready," Charlie says.

The sound of his voice snaps both Jacob and Renesmee out of their stupors.

"Not bad on timing," Jacob says as he looks at his watch.

"What's the plan boss?" Embry asks Jacob.

"We've got four cars that we need to move," Jacob starts as he stands with Leah in his arms, "Nessie I need you to ride with Embry. If anything happens while we're on the road Embry you get her home. Sue you should ride with Charlie. Charlie I appreciate you standing by Sue and sticking up for Leah but you are damn lucky Sam has the control of his temper that he does. You packing?" Jacob asks.

"Always," the Chief of Police answers as he pats the holster on his hip.

"If anything goes down, don't hesitate to shoot. But try not to shoot to kill, just slow them down enough for you to get Sue and yourself to safety. Seth, drive your mom's car. Emmett, I need you to drive my truck; I'll sit in the bed with Leah. We'll go by the Cullens' first; let's move."

It doesn't take long to get everything and everyone loaded into the vehicles; Embry and Renesmee at the front of the caravan and Emmett bringing up the rear. Halfway to the Cullen house the line of cars stops as the sound of a large explosion rips through the air and makes the ground tremble.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie yells out of his window at the group.

"Sam's fucking lost it!" Seth answers. "That's why Alice said we should hurry; that idiot just dowsed everything with gas and blew up our house."

Charlie immediately turns to Sue and feels his heart break for his girlfriend. Silent tears are rolling down her face as she stares at the smoke rising up in the air. She hadn't planned on returning to the house, but her former residence still held many of her happiest memories.

"I don't know how, but it'll be okay Sue," he says as he holds and squeezes her hand.

A sad smile adorns her beautiful face and she nods, "I know," she whispers.

"Let's get moving," Jacob says as he readjusts Leah in his lap.

Leah clings to her chest as she shivers in the alpha's arms. She feels like she could pass out at any moment. Her tears and sobs have stopped; the cold is all that remains.

"J-j-aaa-kke."

"I'm right here," the alpha replies.

"S-so f-f-ar," Leah's teeth chatter as she tries to speak. "S-shee's ssoo faar a-waay f-from me."

Jacob doesn't know what to do. Leah's shivering is getting worse. He holds her tighter and hopes that some of his body heat is transferred to her.

"As soon as we get your mom settled, we'll find her," he says.

He feels like the worst alpha ever. All this time his second in command has been fighting with herself and he had ignored the feeling that something was off with her. He will help her make this right; he isn't about to let a member of his pack go insane and die of a broken heart.

* * *

A lone howl creeps in to the air over the sound of the pack cheering as they watch the inferno before them. All heads turn to Sam and a cold shiver runs up their spines at the look of disgust and anger that comes across the lead wolf's face. Seconds later they shift in the woods and are running for the southern border of La Push.

Jared is running patrol solo so the rest of the pack could do what Sam needed them too, and his howl is to alert the pack that cold ones at their back door. He recognizes them from the almost battle over Renesmee's existence. One of them he remembers is a leader of the Volturi; the other had stood with the packs, the Cullens, and their witnesses.

Jared doesn't care what an odd pair they make, nor even that they're at the border because he can easily handle them on his own; it's their stance when he finds them that make him extremely suspicious. He doesn't speak to them; he simply gives them a warning growl to make sure they don't cross the treaty line. It doesn't take the pack long to catch up to his location.

"_What do they want?"_ Sam asks his second in command as he observes the vampires.

Both vampires are on bended knee and holding their hands in front of them as if to show that they aren't a threat; but Sam doesn't buy it, neither does the pack.

"_They haven't said,"_ Jared answers.

Sam phases back to human form and stares at the vampires. He watches silently as two sets of red eyes seem to search through his pack members.

"Looking for something?" Sam growls.

"Someone actually," the pail-haired vampire says with a heavy Slavic accent.

"Forgive us for coming so near your lands; we are aware of your treaty with the Cullens. But, I thought she might be here," the brunette vampire states as he stares at the pack members again.

"Ooh," the paler of the two vampires rolls his eyes, "I told you she would not be."

"Argue amongst yourselves elsewhere. Who are you looking for?" Sam inquires.

"Please excuse my comrade's temperament, we have journeyed a long way. We are looking for the she-wolf, the one called Leah I believe is her name."

Paul can't help his curiosity; he shifts and sneers at the vampires.

"Why the hell would you be looking for Leah?" he spits.

The vampires share a look of surprise and confusion.

"You say her name with such distaste; I don't understand, I thought…"

"You thought wrong Marcus, as I told you. The great she-wolf runs with the pack allied to the Cullens; she would not be here with these mangy looking peasants."

"Hey!" Sam yells, "Watch your mouth leech. Leah is no longer welcome here; your friends, the Cullens, have contaminated enough of my people. Now get away from my lands while I still allow it."

A look from Sam instructs Paul to shift just before the alpha shifts back in to wolf form himself.

"Yes, yes, we quite understand and … thank you for your time," Marcus says as he rises. "To the Cullens then Vladimir."

"Finally," Vladimir rolls his eyes again as he turns to leave.

Marcus looks back only once at two of the younger wolves in the pack.

"Interesting," he says loud enough for Sam to hear, but he doesn't stick around to explain.

Sam looks after the brunette vampire, wondering why the cold one had its eyes on Colin and Brady. He doesn't think on it long however, he's had more than his fill of vampires for the day.

* * *

Alice meets the caravan fleeing La Push on the front porch when they arrive at the Cullens' home. Before Jacob can properly rise she jumps into the bed of his truck.

"Here, lay her down on this," she instructs.

"I'm not leaving her out here," Jacob objects.

"I don't mean for her to be left anywhere. Trust me, please."

Alice takes a large pillow out of a plastic bag and situates it under Leah's head as Jacob lays her down. The reaction is almost instant; Leah practically smothers herself with the pillow containing Rosalie's scent.

"What's your plan here Alice?" Jacob asks.

"Not my plan; fate's," Alice smiles as she jumps out of the truck bed and signals for Jacob to do the same thing. "Sue and Charlie have to take her."

"Take her where?" Charlie and Sue ask simultaneously.

"Why? If she has to be taken anywhere she'd be safer with one of us," Jacob insists, still in the truck kneeling next to his beta.

"Not if your minds are compromised. As alpha Jacob you can block others out, the rest of the pack can't so there's still a chance that Sam's pack will see where you take her."

"I doubt that will be an issue; I can't hear them anymore. All ties were severed again after what Sam just did. And what's to stop them chasing Charlie and Sue and running them off the road?" Jacob is still skeptical.

"Sam seems like he's gotten increasingly cocky over the past few months, I doubt he'll think that the puny humans know anything, no offense," Alice quickly says with a smile to Sue and Charlie, "and it'd be nearly impossible for them to know that Sue and Charlie are smuggling Leah out of the area anyway."

"And more importantly," Esme chimes in, "a mother would want to see her daughter off; especially in a situation such as this." Esme winks as Sue when the woman nods, giving her a silent thank you.

"Trust us Jacob, this is the better way." Alice finishes.

Jacob sighs, still conflicted, but he realizes he doesn't have a choice. He can't see the future or the possibilities that the future holds like Alice can; he has to trust her.

"Take all the time you need Leah," Jacob whispers into her ear, "your spot will be here for you when you get back; just try not to be all day about it okay." The alpha chuckles sadly. He places a small kiss on Leah's temple then jumps out of the truck.

"Don't worry Jake," Seth says as he too jumps in the truck and kisses his sister on her forehead. "My lady knows her stuff," he declares as he jumps out of the truck and Jasper moves to stand behind him.

"Your what?" Jacob and Edward speak at the same time.

"That's a talk for later gentlemen," Carlisle states, "Leah first."

Edward throws Carlisle a glare; now he knows for sure that his father has been keeping things from him.

"Come on Sue," Charlie says as he opens the door for Sue to climb into the truck.

"So where are we supposed to be taking her?"

"Rosalie went north, but I don't know how far she got; she's been slipping from my sight since last night. I've only been able to see a glimpse here and there," Alice answers with a sad sigh. "Once Leah picks up Rosalie's scent her instincts will take it from there," Alice instructs.

"Right." Charlie thinks to question the tiny vampire for a moment but then Sue squeezes his hand and he changes his mind. "See you all in a bit," Charlie says as he walks around the front end of the truck.

"Alice?" Sue calls as Charlie starts the truck, "we'll be speaking when I get back."

Sue's tone of voice makes Alice feel a certain way and the brunette somewhat panics.

"Then you're going to have to talk to Jasper too."

Sue's reaction is a raised eyebrow at Seth. The young wolf sheepishly shrugs his shoulders in response as the truck drives away.

"You're going to have to talk to Jasper too? You had to drag me down with you?" Jasper asks.

"Oh quit your whining, she was bound to find out anyway and I didn't want to have the 'don't hurt my son or else' talk alone. She may only be a human but I'm positive that when it comes to her kids, if she really wanted to, she could have my head hanging above her mantle." Alice says as she starts to walk inside.

"What? Someone needs to explain what is going on now," Edward complains.

"Babe you know I love you right?" Emmett says to Embry.

"I know. We're thinking the same thing; no fair dude," Embry says as he playfully punches Seth.

"How the hell did you manage to get two?" Emmett asks as he follows Jasper and Seth inside.

"Leah's awesome and all, but we so should've been able to keep Rosalie," Embry says.

"Right," Emmett agrees.

"This is not happening," Edward says in disbelief with a touch of annoyance.

"Daaad please stop being a Broody McBrooderface, its annoying and depressing," Renesmee rolls her eyes as she goes inside to hear the explanation of Seth's connection to her aunt and uncle.

"Awwww, feeling not so special cause you're not the only oddball anymore?" Jacob can't help himself.

"Not helping Jake," Bella says.

"Jacob," Renesmee's voice sounds from the living room telling the alpha plainly to play nice or shut up.

"Coming dear," he says with a chuckle.

"You're so pathetically whipped," Edward grumbles.

"Uh yeah and happy to be; was that meant to be an insult? Because, did you forget by who?"

Jacob full out laughs when he sees Edward's jaws clench. The laughing promptly stops when Seth runs back to the front door.

"I just had a thought," Seth states.

"What about?" Jacob asks.

"The rest of the pack is still on the res," Seth says.

"Shit, wasn't even thinking. Come on, we need to get to them before Sam thinks up any other ways to lose his mind. Carlisle, would you and Esme be okay with a few of us bunking in the extra rooms upstairs for a few days?" Jacob asks.

"For as long as you need," Esme says without a second thought; Carlisle nods his agreement.

"We should expect a few extra; other than the pack I mean," Alice says cryptically to her parents.

The brunette knows that their family of vampires is about to get larger.

* * *

To be continued…

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Count:** 6,262  
**A/N:** I have a tendency to get in to background characters and/or characters that aren't always in the spotlight. Case and point, Sue Clearwater; I fangirl this woman like nobody's business. She's one of my fav Twilight characters and when I started writing her part in Leah's leaving Forks my muse got a bit heavy handed and some things kind of happened.  
I honestly meant to have our lovely Rose Water duet find each other in this chapter but I needed to set the background and side characters properly in their places. So, please forgive the angstiness; our ladies will be coming together soon.  
There are things going on with different characters all at the same time. A scene change doesn't always mean a time change; please watch for backtracking.  
Currently unbetaed; please excuse my mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kim and Rachel sit nervously at Emily's dining room table. After seeing the damage that the explosion has caused, it's obvious to Emily that her husband's plan will soon be known to the entire tribe. There's no keeping it secret anymore; people will want to know why Sue Clearwater's house was obliterated by the pack. She herself feels like she can't hold it in any longer; she has to tell her fellow imprints what's been happening.

"Let me get this straight," Rachel starts, "One of the elders told Sam about a vision having to do with Leah, and because of that, he thinks the best course of action is for the whole pack to sleep with her until she's pregnant?" Rachel can't believe what she's just heard.

"It's not that we don't believe you Emily, but, are you really talking about Leah? Leah Clearwater?" Kim can't help but chuckle for a moment. "She would never in a million years go for that; they would literally have to hold her down and..."

Kim can't finish the sentence when she notices the quiver of Emily's lips and the tears in her eyes.

Rachel shakes her head not wanting to believe. "That couldn't happen, I mean she's my brother's beta, Jacob isn't going to stand for that; and even putting that aside, Sue would kick Sam's ass, and … how could he even think of that when he's with his imprint?"

"So Sam is going to order Jared and Paul to do this too?" Kim asks.

"He won't have to order them; at least not Jared. Sam and Jared have been meeting by themselves for some time now and Jared seems to be all for it. And don't give me that look Kim, I'm only telling you what I've seen and heard. Never once did Jared oppose Sam on anything; he even came up with some of their strategies. I don't know how much Paul or the other boys know yet, but judging from the state of Sue's house, they probably at least have an idea as to what Sam is thinking." Emily explains.

"And we're all just supposed to be okay with this? How long have you known?" Rachel asks.

"I've known since Sam was told about the vision. He's been formulating this huge coo of Jacob's pack since then."

"And yet you seem so calm. Why aren't you angrier?" Kim asks the question like she's accusing Emily of something.

"Why?" Emily chuckles humorlessly and wipes the stray tears that fall from her eyes. "That's my family he wants to violate. Leah isn't just my cousin okay. She was my best friend practically from birth. Don't think for even a second that losing that connection with her didn't kill me when Sam imprinted on me. Amicable, is probably the closest word I can think of to describe my interactions with Leah nowadays; especially when I've hardly seen her since she joined Jacob's pack. And thank goodness that she did because she was miserable and I hated seeing her like that. You really think I didn't get angry when I heard what he was planning?"

Something in Emily's tone isn't sitting well in Rachel's mind.

"Emily, what happened when you spoke to him about it?" Rachel asks.

"Do you remember about three months back when I couldn't talk for a week and a half because of my jaw?"

"No way; is that even possible for him to do? I thought it was against tribal law," Kim nearly shouts.

"Against tribal law yes, but Sam's alpha of the pack which essentially means he's the Chief; he pretty much makes the tribal law." Rachel said.

"Exactly," Emily agrees. "I had to act like I was all for it, or imprint or not, I'm pretty sure I would've had a very nasty accident or maybe even ended up dead. Why on earth would I ever make up something like this?"

Rachel and Kim don't need to hear anymore, they rush to Emily's side.

"So you've been lying to me this whole time?"

The women all jump as Sam and the pack comes through the back door.

"You said you had my back on this," Sam scowls at Emily as her grabs her arm and pulls her forward.

Emily's too scared to say anything.

"Sam you're hurting her," Rachel says as she tries to pull Emily away.

Paul grabs Rachel by her hair and pushes her in to Kim, knocking both women to the floor.

"Know your place woman," Paul sneers.

"Stay there," Jared commands when Rachel and Kim try to stand up.

"Sam, please let me go," Emily pleads.

"Go? Where exactly do you think you're going to go?" Sam asks.

"I'm not going anywhere, but you're hurting my arm," Emily cries.

"Damn right you're not going anywhere," Sam says and pushes her down with Rachel and Kim.

"What's the plan Sam?" Jared asks.

"Yeah how are we getting Leah back here?" Paul questions.

"I'm not sure yet but we'll figure something out," Sam answers. "Where's Brady and Colin?" he asks next.

All the shifters look towards the back door that is hanging open. Kim hides her smile by dropping her head and allowing her long hair to cover her face. She had witnessed Brady and Colin sneaking out. Colin had briefly caught her eye and she silently signaled for him and Brady to run. Several minutes have already gone by; she's sure they at least made it to the treaty line by now. She honestly isn't worried too much about them bringing back help; she just wants them safe. They're just kids.

Sam gets a feeling in his gut that stops his movement. It's familiar; it's close to the same feeling he got when Seth and Leah had left his pack. He picks up a chair and throws it across the room.

"Let's go!" Sam yells as he runs out the back door and phases.

The pack doesn't question Sam's actions, they immediately follow. Once in wolf form they hear his thoughts and are equally upset.

"_Little piece of shit traitors!"_ Jared yells.

"_Get your tiny asses back here!"_ Paul adds.

Sam says nothing. He doesn't know how long the boys have been gone and his only thought is stopping them before they get to the treaty line. They aren't a great loss really, not like Jacob, Leah, and Seth had been. By the time they get to the ravine separating their lands from Cullen territory, Sam knows he's too late. It isn't a big loss, he reminds himself, but it's a loss just the same.

He releases a howl in to the air and is followed up by the rest of the pack. Its fine, Sam thinks. Jacob can have those two lackeys; they weren't much good to him anyway.

"_Let's move; this changes nothing. We need to gather the people to meet with the Council."_ Sam commands.

* * *

Rachel is the first to get off the floor when the pack leaves. She rushes to the back door to make sure all of them have gone. Once she confirms the coast is clear she helps Emily up and grabs her car keys.

"Let's go, we are not staying here," she says.

"Where can we go that they can't just drag us back, are you crazy?" Kim asks.

"I know exactly where to go," Rachel answers once they are all in the car.

Several minutes go by before anyone speaks. They're all scared and very unsure of what their immediate future holds.

"Do you guys feel it?" Emily whispers sadly.

"I feel something, but I don't really know how to describe it," Rachel says as she pulls into her father's drive way. "I'll be right back."

Only a few minutes go by before Rachel is exiting the house pushing Billy in front of her. Once Billy is situated and his wheel chair is secure in the trunk Rachel drives as quickly as she can towards the only place she thinks they might be safe.

"Emily what happened to your arm?" Billy asks.

Emily's looks down at her forearm to find it swollen and discolored.

"Sam is what happened Dad. I told you, him and his whole pack have gone nuts," Rachel answers before Emily can say anything.

Kim looks back at Emily when she notices the woman still hasn't spoken.

"Emily?" Kim tries to get her attention.

"It's getting worse," Emily says as she tenderly holds her swollen arm against her body.

"What's getting worse?" Billy asks.

"What we've been feeling since we left Sam's," Rachel answers.

"It feels like … like … separation?" Kim struggles to find the right word.

"Is that possible Dad? Can an imprint connection be broken?" Rachel asks as she takes a deep breath. The hollowing feeling in her gut is not pleasant; but she pushes through it and speeds up to try and get to the Cullens' house faster.

"Until now, I would have said no. But, until Leah I would have said that females never shift. Until Jacob, I would have said there is only ever one alpha and one pack. Until I met the Cullens, I would have said that all cold ones are evil and murderous monsters." Billy pauses and can't stop himself from chuckling. "I suppose this generation is quite fixed on making changes to old and proven facts. A shifter is never supposed to be able to willingly hurt their imprint." Billy reaches across the seat and gingerly inspects Emily's arm. "It looks like it may be fractured, but if we're going where I think we're going then Carlisle will be able to fix you right up. The bond between a shifter and its imprint in the past has never been broken; but as I said, this is a new generation and the rules of engagement are different than in the old times."

"That must be it then," Kim whispers sadly; her silent tears match Emily's.

Rachel keeps it together but just barely; she breathes a heavy sigh of relief when the Cullen house comes in to her line of vision. Angry howls echo through the air as she parks the car in front of the house just as Charlie pulls up in Jacob's truck with Sue.

"He already knows we're gone?" Emily begins to panic.

"No, it's not us; not just yet anyway. I think that's Colin and Brady. Look," Kim says as she points to the trees.

The house occupants all come outside just as Colin and Brady step across the tree line. Alice had already known the boys were outside, but she also knew they were scared; so she shielded them from Edward's power to keep her brother from giving away their location. When she sees the boys were ready to reveal themselves, she removes the shield. The boys quickly shift to human form and fall to their knees trying to calm themselves as Jacob and Seth approach them.

"Boys?" Jacob is suspicious.

"Please … don't make us go back," Colin pleads.

"He'll kill us if he finds out," Brady adds.

"What are you two doing here?" Jacob asks.

"Who will find out what?" Seth asks.

"They've imprinted," Edward answers.

Esme delivers a swift smack to the back of Edward's head.

"What was that for, Seth asked a question," Edward states.

"Well he didn't ask you though did he." Esme replies.

"We saw Sam's thoughts, all of their thoughts, about Embry and Emmett. We couldn't stay with him; if he found out…" Colin's throat closes up before he can finish the sentence.

"Finds out what?" Seth repeats ignoring Edward's interruption as Emmett tosses two pairs of shorts at the young boys.

The young shifters mumble thank yous to Emmett as they put the clothes on. Brady takes the time to comfort Colin by wiping away the shorter boy's tears and giving him a quick kiss on his temple.

"We've been keeping it hidden for so long because we didn't know how the pack would react, and now that we do know … we knew we had to get out of there," Brady finishes as he wraps his arms around his now silently crying mate.

"You were right to leave," Embry says from the porch.

"Only our parents know," Brady explains.

"When did it happen?" Seth inquires.

"Just after we first started shifting," Colin says.

"Like I said, when we finally saw Sam's thoughts after he found out about Embry and Emmett we knew we wouldn't have a place in his pack anymore. Never mind the other level of crazy he's slipped in to," Brady adds.

Jacob contemplates everything as the boys stare at him with wide pleading eyes. He doesn't know if he can really trust them yet.

"They can't go back Jacob. Look what Sam did to Emily when he heard me and the girls saying how horrible his plans about Leah are," Kim states.

Carlisle is off the porch and inspecting Emily's arm in the blink of an eye.

"I apologize for the low temperature," the doctor says.

"It's okay; it actually feels kind of nice against the injury," Emily states as Carlisle leads her inside.

"And that explains why you guys are here," Jacob states. "Did Paul?" he asks his sister.

"No. Well, he pushed me but that was only today; nothing else ever happened," Rachel replies.

"What about us?" Brady asks; he knows that he and his mate will have limited, at best, contact with their families from now on.

"They can't go back Jake," Seth states; fully stepping back in to the beta roll in his sister's absence. "It'll be a death sentence for them."

"I can understand you questioning their intentions where your pack is involved Jacob, but this is my house," Esme states to the alpha. "Boys," she addresses Brady and Colin, "you have a place here for as long as you need."

"If necessary, Esme and I will take responsibility for them Jacob," Sue states as she stands with the boys.

Jacob looks to Esme and the woman nods her agreement. The alpha knows it'd be pointless to even try to argue with either mother, so he quickly agrees.

"Okay, you two can stay," Jacob states as he looks at the young shifters. "Now, I've never forced anyone to join my pack, so I'll leave the choice to you. Will you follow me?"

The boys look at each other and have a silent conversation; but it doesn't take them long.

"We'll follow them," Brady points to Esme and Sue. "If they're behind you, then we're with you."

"Fair enough; welcome to the pack," Jacob says with a smile then holds his hand out for Brady to shake.

Some of the group, mostly Emmett and Embry, make whooping noises but Jacob quiets them quickly.

"No time for cheering yet; we still need to go get the rest of the pack," the alpha states.

"They're already on the way," Billy says while shoeing Charlie away from helping him in to his wheelchair. "I knew Quil was still on the res so I sent out a call to him when Rachel came to get me. I figured with the little bit she told me before we rushed out the door and your phone call either, then Sue's house, you may not have had time to think of the cubs yet. I told him to call Rachel's phone if anything slowed him down."

"Speak of the devil," Embry says with a smile.

"Awesome," Seth says when he spies Quil's car approaching them.

"Thanks Dad," Jake says before he turns to check on the rest of his pack.

"Sorry I took so long," Quil says as he takes Claire out of the car. "I had to make sure Little Bit here knew I wasn't going to be around for awhile. But she didn't like that idea too much so her parents said it'd probably be best to keep her near me under the circumstances. I figured Sue might be here and be able to help with that."

Claire says hello to Jacob then runs to Sue. Quil has questions but he doesn't get the chance to ask. Laughter and applause fills the air but no one can see where it's coming from. Before things get tense two young looking vampires appear, seemingly out of thin air; Marcus and Vladimir

"What a touching family scene," Vladimir says with a smirk.

"Please forgive our intrusion and Vladimir's teasing," Marcus says with a look to his companion.

"Vladimir. Marcus," Carlisle says as he steps back outside followed by Emily, "since when are you two so chummy?"

"And why are you here?" Jacob asks.

"We've always been … chummy, as you say Carlisle. Save for the centuries that my mate was under Aro's control. Now that he is liberated, we seek a new path."

"And that is why we are here. Aro has plans to come back and collect the prizes that your family kept him from months ago. After I finally escaped from Chelsea's influence I was able to gather some information before I was able to slip away," Marcus declares.

"And just what information would that be?" Carlisle asks.

"A specific list of who Aro wants; vampire and shape-shifter alike," Marcus answers. "The main person though," Marcus and Vladimir look through the group, "I do not see."

"I do not understand; I thought for sure she would be here." Vladimir states. "We must take our leave Marcus it's pointless without her."

Vladimir genuinely looks distressed and slightly scared, which is not a thing Carlisle is used to seeing in his old friend.

"Are you talking about my sister?" Seth asks.

Seth knows Leah's child will be special to the tribe, but what could the Volturi want with his sister's offspring?

"How about we all go inside and…?" Esme starts to suggest.

A loud gasp from Alice cuts her off. Seth and Jasper are at their mate's side in seconds.

"Get inside! You three especially; they're coming for you," Alice looks at Rachel, Emily, and Kim.

The girls run on to the porch with Claire in tow and are flanked by Colin, Brady, and Quil. Jacob suggests they stay visible instead of locking themselves in a room, just in case things go bad they won't have to split up the group to protect the girls. Billy gets moved near the girls by Jasper. Charlie stands near his old friend, who he wishes would stop giving him the lukewarm shoulder; and Esme with his gun in hand. He had tried to pull Sue along with him but she had refused. The woman stands bravely on the front line with Carlisle and Jacob. Charlie is beginning to worry about her. Even with all the events of today she's been mostly okay, but he can see below the surface; underneath the mask she seems to be wearing for everyone else's benefit. Something is off, he just doesn't know what.

Jasper and Seth stay close to Alice. Their mate looks drained and it worries them. Their not sure if it was the force of the vision she just had or if it is something else; what that something else could be they can't guess.

Sam and his pack surprisingly step out of the woods in human form. But it's clear that they could shift at any moment; their anger clearly showing on their disgusted looking faces and slightly trembling clenched fists.

"Give us back what belongs to us?" Sam grunts.

"They came here to get away from you. They want no parts of any of you. You are beyond your jurisdiction here Samuel. Turn your dogs around and leave," Sue all but orders before either Jacob or Carlisle can speak.

"You dare presume to give me orders?" Sam growls.

"Your former seat on the Council no longer holds any weight bitch," Paul sneers.

Alice is quick to hold on to Seth and stop him from approaching the opposing shifter for his insult.

"_She'll be offended if you step in,"_ she speaks through their link, _"she'll be fine; trust me. I've just seen how this will end."_

Seth looks at Alice like she's grown a third head, but he trusts her word. And he knows Jacob and Carlisle wouldn't let anything happen to his mother. Jasper grips Alice a little tighter on her left while Seth stays on her right as she seems to falter in her stance. The glare that Alice sends at Edward isn't missed by Jasper and Seth. Jasper correctly guesses that their lady must be blocking Edward from seeing something of importance; and Edward is trying to fight against the block. He uses his power to distract his brother; but he's only successful for a very short time. Edward can be incredibly focused when he wants to be.

"Sam?" Emily calls from the porch, "why don't you guys go home. Maybe we can talk in a few days when you've calmed down."

Emily knows she has no intention of going back to the alpha; the constant need, want, and love she once held for him is all but spent. She's just hoping that Sam will possibly listen to reason and leave peacefully.

"You always have to be so damn dramatic," Jared directs at Emily.

"Look, it was an accident okay," Sam says with a roll of his eyes. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you, any of you, so cut the crap and let's go. We're not leaving you in this den of murderers."

"No, because it'd be so much better for them to go home with a pack of future rapists," Jacob retorts.

"Sam you came dangerously close to breaking Emily's arm. That doesn't happen by accident," Carlisle tries to reason with Sam.

"No one asked for your opinion Doctor Death," Jared states.

"I've had enough of this," Sam says as he takes a step forward.

It's the start of a chain reaction that no one but Alice sees coming. The tiny vampire smirks as she's held upright by her mates.

Carlisle moves to stand in front of Sue just as Jacob reaches for the woman to pull her out of the way. But Sue's not having it, she swats Jacob's hand away and uses her other arm to push Carlisle away from her. Paul is the first in the crowd to truly take notice of what Sue just did. He looks around at his pack to see if anyone else is paying attention and he even tries to silently clue his beta and alpha in; but he is unsuccessful. Carlisle is the second to notice, and he stares at the woman with confused and curious eyes. Jacob flexes his hand slowly several times; trying not to show how much Sue's slap has hurt him.

"Either they come down here and leave willingly or we will go get them and drag them back to the res. I don't care how many of you we have to cut down along the way. And I know you're hiding Leah, so you best give her up too." Sam declares as he takes another step forward.

Sue takes a step forward and pokes Sam in the chest, "You disgust me; like father like son. I'm not going to let any of you hurt those girls. And you are certainly not getting anywhere near my daughter. I've been praying and hoping for the day to come that she finds her imprint; that she would find where her heart truly belonged so she didn't have to suffer with the memory of you. Now that she has, I'll be damned if I let you ruin her happiness. Now, turn the fuck around and leave."

Jacob's jaw drops and he openly gawks at Sue's back; he's never heard her use such language. Even when he, Seth, and Leah used to cause all kinds of havoc when they were younger, Sue had never had to do more than give them a look to let them know when she was near her wits end; harsh language was never needed. But it's not really the use of the f-word it's the deepened echo-like reverberation in her voice. He locks eyes with Carlisle; both coming to the same conclusion at the same time. Instinctively they both look back to Alice, both silently questioning if the woman has seen this happening or not; the devious smirk on the raven-haired vampire's face speaks volumes.

"No way," Paul whispers mostly to himself. He doesn't notice until he bumps in to one of his pack brothers that he's already moved three steps back in an effort to get out of Sue's reach. He recognizes the look in her eyes. It's how he always knew when he needed to leave Leah alone. It was never the threats or insults that the she-wolf would throw back at him; he actually thought she was pretty hot when she got angry. It was when she got fed up, when she decided she was tired of talking. Leah would simply settle herself, and just stare off in to space. And because Paul always takes things too far he would keep going and utter one insult too many; and that's when she would slowly turn and look at him. He would always shrug or laugh it off; but he always did both actions while walking away from Leah. The phrase 'if looks could kill' never quite measured up to the look of absolute destruction he used to see in Leah's eyes.

"I would do as she says Sam," Alice speaks to the alpha. _"But I'm really hoping he doesn't listen to me,"_ she speaks to her mates.

She decides to stop fighting her brother and she removes the shields she's had on her mind as well as the shields on her parents' and mates' minds. A chuckle slips out of her mouth when the sudden flood of thoughts slams in to Edward's mind all at once; making him momentarily lose his balance.

Jacob and Carlisle both signal to the pack and coven standing behind them to stay put when Sam does as Alice saw he would do. The misguided alpha commands his second and third to move Sue out of his way. Paul hesitates at first but he recovers quickly.

"_Alice, this is getting dangerous,"_ Jasper comments.

"_Have a little faith loves,"_ the brunette responds.

Neither Jacob nor Carlisle know what's about to happen, but they both feel like no one should interfere. Jared and Paul both reach for Sue, but they don't realize that she's faster than them. The woman grabs a wrist of each of the men coming towards her and in one fluid movement swiftly jerks their hands downward and then tosses them both back; simultaneously lifting them both a few feet off the ground.

"_Alice?"_ Seth is barely containing himself.

"_Trust me!"_ Alice nearly yells. _"Leah wasn't the first female to shift in your tribe."_

Before Sam or any other members of his pack can react she jumps high in to the air; shifting as she lifts her body. The razor sharp claws that form in place of her hands leave a bloody trail from the middle of Sam's abdomen to his clavicle. Her hind leg delivers a solid kick to the injured alpha's jaw, making him stumble backwards and fall to the ground.

Those standing closest to Sue spread out in to a semicircle, giving the wolf room to land. She stands tall on four strong legs and growls a loud warning in Sam's face. Her wolf eyes are a vibrant stormy purple hue. Her shaggy fur is all white with a solid streak of grey that runs from her nose to the tip of her tail.

Both Carlisle and Jacob maintain their standing order for no one else to interfere. Sue shifts back to human form only moments later. She takes a second to catch her breath and to let her bones resettle. She rises slowly from bended knee with her jaws and fists tightly clenched as she glares pure fire at Sam.

Sam jumps to his feet in a rage; mere seconds from shifting. Jared and Paul are smart enough to hold him back.

"We need to leave Sam, that's enough for today," Jared says close to Sam's ear.

"We're outnumbered Sam. Who will protect the people if we fall?" Paul asks.

That seems to do the trick. Sam still struggles, but he allows his second and third to move him towards the trees.

"Run home little princess, your days are numbered." Sue sends a final jab and warning to the retreating alpha.

Esme is the first to move once Sam's pack is out of sight. She quickly grabs a sheet from the house and wraps it around Sue.

"Thank you," Sue says quietly as she situates the covering over her body.

"Well," Jacob snaps out of his shock, "you Clearwaters don't know how to do shit small do you?"

It breaks the tension. A round of giggles erupts and Charlie makes his way to Sue and holds her for a few moments.

"I thought I was going to have to shoot one of those boys; you had me scared woman," Charlie states with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't expect that. I haven't shifted in over a decade," Sue explains between kisses.

"Over a decade?"

Sue turns in Charlie's arms and faces her youngest child and the rest of the shifters that are now all standing behind Seth and Jacob.

"I guess now is as good a time as any to explain," Sue decides. "Shape-shifters in the tribe are kept completely secret from everyone with the exception of the Council. The Order of The She-wolf even moreso. Before Leah, only one member of the Council ever knew. It was usually only one woman per generation. The pack took care of protecting the people from cold ones; the she-wolves protected the people from themselves. The few bad domestic elements that would happen to come around every now and then, so to speak, would be dealt with in as much secrecy as possible. Ironically enough, the last problem I had to deal with was my brother Joshua. My aunt and I pretty much ran him out of town the last time he couldn't hold his drink. Sam and his mom ended up spending some time in recluse after to hide the bruises that Joshua had inflicted."

"You guys got some strong genes," Emmett jokes.

Sue smiles and turns her eyes to Embry. The boy looks back at her with pensive questioning eyes. Sue can tell he's putting things together in his mind. Embry has no real memory of his father, save one. One night when he was five he awoke to his mother screaming for help. He heard loud cursing and things being broken and the voice of a man demanding to see his son. He heard the loud thud of footsteps coming towards his room from the hallway. He saw the shadow of a figure looming in his doorway and just before he could release the fearful scream that had built up in his chest. His eyes were burned by his bedroom light suddenly turning on. His vision was blurry, but in the scurry of movement that flashed before him, he was sure of the two faces he'd seen. One was simply a bloodied angry scowl and the other was a beautiful warrior with purple eyes.

Embry knows now. Sue Clearwater was the warrior who has quietly been watching over him and his mother all these years. A stray tear trails down his face as Emmett wraps his arms around him.

"What's wrong?" Emmett whispers.

"I'll tell you later, there's something the pack has to do first," Embry answers cryptically.

He moves away from Emmett and stands closer to the boys gathered behind Jacob and Seth. The alpha and beta seem to be locked in a silent discussion as they stare at each other. Soon they both turn their gazes to Sue. Charlie senses something is about to happen so he steps away to give the pack some sense of aloneness in the moment.

Jacob drops to one knee, and then the rest of the pack quickly follows. Sue quirks a questioning eyebrow at the boys.

"Jacob?" she questions.

"Here's the thing. I never wanted to be Chief, or a part of the pack, and definitely not its leader. But I had to step up because people that I've come to care very much for were in danger. My dad always said you had a strong heart; I guess that ran far deeper than any of us ever knew. It may be considered selfish, or even lazy, but I know there isn't a better leader for the pack or our people; especially for what may be coming. So we pledge ourselves to the mother wolf, our alpha; if she'll have us."

Sue is pensive; having the alpha title is something she had never sought to claim. But in lieu of recent events, and the loom of things to come in the future, her blood is practically screaming for her to step up and claim the lead role. Like the old history of their tribe states, Quileutes feel the threat in their blood; urging them to join the pack and fight. Her wolf has long lay dormant but chose today to assert itself again.

A small nod to the pack places the invisible reigns of leadership in Sue's hands. Seth runs to his mother and hugs her tightly. She smiles as she squeezes him back while the rest of the pack shifts and howls in to the air.

"Don't think you get to skip all your duties young man," Sue calls to Jacob. "I have high expectations for my second in command."

Jacob bent down, still in wolf form, until his head was under Sue's hand. She scratched behind his ear then moved his head so she could look him in the eyes.

"_Yes ma'am," _he speaks the words proudly into his alpha's mind.

Things are shifting; a new era is beginning; and Jacob, for one, can't wait to see what will happen upon Leah's return.

* * *

To be continued…

**Please review  
**

* * *

A/N: Again, I didn't forget about Leah and Rosalie; we'll see what happened during Sue and Charlie's drive in the next chapter (I'm about halfway done with it). I needed to get most of the Forks activities out so I didn't have to switch back too many times once Leah and Rosalie find each other.  
Most of the alliances have now been formed; I hope everyone is still clear on everything that's been simultaneously happening. If you have any questions please leave those in a review (I will reply) or feel free to pm me. Everything will all make a bit more sense later, promise.

Also, in case anyone is wondering about Marcus' brief description, he is described as a much younger looking man in the book than he is portrayed as in the movie; so for his character I took his look from the bookverse.


End file.
